Phantom marriage
by alpha of rapture
Summary: Blackfire instead of having Starfire marry the green blob(Glgrdsklechhh). She arranges Starfire to marry the prince of the dead. She was expecting a cruel, ugly, and heartless undead. she did not expect a just, handsome, and kind halfa. It doesn't help that star seems ok with marrying him. And Blackfire now wants to break up the wedding because she is smitten by the halfa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

This will be a short shoot series. This is also my 1st upload with word so the grammar should be much better.

xxx

On the desert planet of Tamaran. a massive alien city encircles a mountain. built into the upper portion of the mountain is the royal place.

Inside the royal palace is a large ornate room sits the queen of the Tamaranean people. Blackfire lounges on a lavish chair, a table sits beside her with a large goblet of orange liquid and strange fruits. she idly pops some fruit into her mouth as she examines the screen. she's looking at an alien computer screen scrolling through numerous profiles of many different rules and princes from around the galaxy and some from beyond. She was looking for a husband for her sister Starfire. The reason being is the war between the Thanagarians and the Gordanians was getting close and she expected it was going to spill into Tamaranean space with one side or the other subjugating her people. so, for her to stay in power she needed an alliance, ideally with someone who has a powerful and large military. However, Blackfire wanted to as they say on earth 'kill two birds with one stone' she would secure the alliance and get her revenge against her sister Starfire at the same time.

Blackfire had found a disgusting green blob creature that fit her criteria. His name was Glgrdsklechhh, the alien ruler of the planet Drenthax IV which had a massive drone fleet. but she was looking through the prince profiles just in case she found a better option. Even though she doubted shed find someone as repugnant as Glgrdsklechhh.

She took a sip from the cup filled with a native drink savoring the taste and enjoying the light buzz she was building. She suddenly stopped a particular profile had caught her attention. There was no picture but the profile read Phantom Prince of the dead, ruler of the infinite realms. Backfire began to read through the little information on the profile. This phantom was some sort of undead creature. She could only imagine what he looked like, was he a rotting corpse? a walking skeleton? a dried-up mummy, or maybe an ethereal monstrosity. He's the son of some powerful queen in his dimension. It appears that she was the one to arrange this profile to find him a bride that she approved of. He ended up becoming heir to the whole dimension by dueling the last king. He has command over a massive immortal army and that's not including the other ghostly armies of his vassals. Blackfire mouth split into an evil grin, this guy was beyond perfect he had access to a great army that would deter the war from threatening her interests and he was a hideous undead. She quickly made her decision. she pushed a button and a few moments later an elderly man in elaborate robes step into the room.

"You summoned me, my queen. How may I be of service." spoke t servant.

"Yes, I have need of you to write a message to this queen. I wish to arrange a marriage between princess Starfire and this queens son prince Phantom," ordered Blackfire handing the man the information on the queen.

"It shall be done at once, my queen." spoke the servant bowing deeply before leaving.

The message contained her proposal on the arranged marriage, a date to arrive and information on Starfire including her dowry among other things. She received a reply less than 24 hours later, from this queen pandora accepting the proposal for the marriage. Blackfire was elated her plan was already on schedule. she immediately sent a message to Starfire summoning her back home. Backfire gave a dark laugh soon her revenge would come to fruition.

Xxx

On earth, in titan's tower, Beast boy has suddenly stopped as he passed the door to Starfire's room. inside he sees her carrying two large boxes away, one on each shoulder.

"Huh?" said beast boy in confusion.

The three remaining Titans instantly appear next to him. Utterly oblivious to their presence, Starfire slips back into her room and hauls out a huge pile of spare outfits.

"Uh, Starfire?" question cyborg.

"Hmm?" acknowledged Starfire without pausing her packing.

"Going somewhere?" asked Beast Boy.

"I am leaving for Tamaran," stated Starfire passing them.

"And you're taking all your stuff because...?" asked Raven quirking an eyebrow. Starfire stops packing and gives the foursome a tender, wistful smile.

"I am not ever coming back," stated Starfire. All the titan's eyes popped.

"WHAT?!" yelled Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven in unison.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" asked Robin in shock.

" Nothing is wrong. I am..." there was a worried pause.

". ...getting married," spoke Starfire giving a big smile.

"WHAT?!" yelled Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven in unison again the shock of this announcement sends Robin sliding to the floor.

xxx

There is a place where the laws of physics do not apply, a place where space bends, contorts, grows and shrinks. a place where time fluxes. This place is the infinite realms (the ghost zone). The vast expanses of the infinite realms swirling green sky are home to Ghosts of the dead from every species from every point in the past for everyone eventually finds their way to the Realms.

Within the infinite realms lies, a more recent but welcome addition, a city of incredible size. The cities appear as if someone had taken cities from ever civilization to ever exist, placed them side by side and connected them. The city is ever growing and expanding. New builds constantly popping into existence coinciding with the death of a person, sometimes the population of entire species is added such as with the Kryptonians. At the heart of this massive place is an area where every road in the city eventually leads, the king's hill. This hill slightly rises above the rest of the city, on this hill sits the palace to the king of kings' ruler of the whole of the infinite realms, Danny Phantom.

The palace was ornate and Greek in design within the palace's beautiful halls, walks a four-armed blue-skinned woman of supernatural beauty and massive Height. Her black and gold Greek attire worked well with her long fiery purple hair and red eyes. This woman is queen Pandora. she holds a scroll in one hand and wears a massive smile on her face as she heads toward the sound of clashing ice. eventually, she arrives at a pair of double doors flank by two skeletal guards who quickly open the door. on the other side is a garden where her son Danny spares with frostbite each holding a sword and shield made of ghost ice. while one of his advisors' Dorathea watches from a bench. The trio's attention shifted to Pandora as she entered.

"Mom!" said Danny, immediately rushing over to his mother enveloping her in a hug which she returns.

"Hello my son, it seems you're hard at work training your cytokinesis." Commented Pandora. Frostbite and Dora both approach the queen with a bow.

"The great one is showing great improvement in his ability to make constructs." Stated frostbite. The smile on his face showing his sharp teeth.

"Indeed, and his swordsmanship is…. remarkable." Complemented Dora a tiny and subtle blush on her cheeks.

"If only he showed the same dedication to his academics, I'd have much less to worry about." Said Pandora in a joking tone.

"Hey!" protested Danny as the others laughed.

"Pardon me, my queen, but why are you here? I had thought you had a meeting with the representatives today?" questioned Dora politely.

"I received an important message. So, I decided to postpone the meeting. I wanted to tell you the good news myself." Explain pandora with a grin.

"What's the message?" asked Danny curious as to what could be so important.

"Well I've been searching for a suitable one since you came of age, and I finally found one…." Pandora gave a dramatic pause as she unfurled the scroll "I found you, your 1st Wife." Pandora shows them the scroll which has a big picture of Starfire on it.

"Huh?!" uttered Danny his shock and confusion evident.

"You're getting married to an alien princess!" gushed pandora happy for her son. That statement pushed Danny of the edge. Danny promptly fainted, he was saved from falling to the ground by Frostbite. Dora was still in a state of shock. But she recovered enough to ask.

"What do you mean 1st wife?" crocked out the dragon girl.

"Oh, well he's immortal and his bride is, so she will eventually die and he'll marry again. But enough of that, Dora watch over Danny will you. Frostbite we have much to prepare." Spoke pandora handing the scroll to Dora before walking away. Dora placed her prince's head in her lap. Then began to read the scroll to learn about Danny's bride.

Xxx

Thank you for reading I hope you liked it.

Ps. I put a poll up for this story on my profile, it will be up until the last chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Questions & answers

Barto club member143714: Good story but could you clarify something

Did a human do Pandora and Danny was born a hybrid or did Danny's parents die and Pandora took on the mother role?

Alpha: closer to the former, but not exactly. The answer is in this chapter.

Dreams Come True 996: I think the wedding between Danny and Starfire sounds nice. :) I don't even care what Robin, Blackfire or even Sam think about this.

Does Dora have a crush on Danny? Is this fanfic about only one pairing or harem? Just a loud wondering.

Alpha: yes, Dora has a crush on Danny. The fanfic could be either it depends on the poll on my profile.

Xxx

Marching through the halls of Greek palace we find Dorathea moving with purpose toward her queen's office the marriage scroll in hand. She pushed pass servants and guards, she didn't have the time. she had waste to much time with her indecision and reluctance to confront her queen. She made it to a pair of double doors the guard at either side. They opened them swiftly at her presence. The massive room on the other side had rows and rows of desks each maned by ghostly scribes typing away on computers and moving documents around the room. Dora's attention rested solely on the single door on the other end of the room. She marched toward the door, but with each step her doubt and fear grew. She froze just inches from the door. She glanced down at the scroll in her hand, she steeled her resolve and strode in.

Pandora sat behind a large wooden desk, the desk was covered in papers. Both pairs of her arms were moving rapidly filling out and sorting through documents. The walls were covered with paintings of the small royal family. Frostbite stood in front of the desk a clipboard in hand. The two appear to have been in the midst of conversation but were interrupted due to Dora's entrance.

"Ah, princess Dorathea good to see you. How are you doing?" spoke frostbite with his usual boisterous and kind attitude.

"I'm doing fine thank you. But could you excuse us I must speak with the queen in private." Responded Dora politely with a slight bow. The elder ghosts glanced at each other before Frostbite shrugged and quietly left. Pandora gave Dora her full attention.

"So, what is it that you needed to speak to me about?" asked Pandora with a raised brow. She did have a hunch as to what it could be.

"I disapprove with the prince marring this girl." Spoke Dora with conviction and slight irritation. Dora's eyes became silted like a reptile. Pandora's calm demeanor didn't falter 'just like I thought' mentally noted Pandora.

"Oh, do you? Have you discovered something wrong with her, that makes her a bad match for my son." questioned pandora evenly. Dora's attitude waivered under Pandora's gaze.

"Well, no…. If I'm being honest with myself, she could be a good match form him. Her joyful demeanor may help Danny deal with the stresses of ruling . "spoke Dora honestly her earlier assertiveness fading.

"Then you don't trust my judgement!?" accused Pandora. Her voice had an edge to it and her eyes narrowed. Dora panicked slightly.

"No! My queen, I would never question your decision especially when it concerns Danny…. it's just…. I don't understand. There are numerous eligible partners here in the infinite realms, Ember the serein queen, the Sultana Desiree, and myself are just a few examples. So why must he marry this… this mortal? "begged Dora. Pandora looked at the pleading eyes of the girl and sighed.

"This was something that I was going to reveal later. But no time like the present. The reason Danny must marry a mortal is because of a deal I made with his father." Began pandora flatly. She stood and wondered over to a portrait of her holding Danny in her arms just a few days after he was born.

"Danny's father? What deal?" questioned Dora.

"You see I never got to have children when I was alive. My former husband, his mind was always stuck in the past. So, we never made a hard effort to make a family. It didn't help the way I died either…" Pandora gains a far-off look for a moment before continuing.

"But even after my death I still wished to be a mother. I tried distracting myself for centuries, sealing away evil, collecting knowledge, building this city and much more but it never lasted. So, I went to the one man I knew could and would help me." Spoke pandora, beginning to view more paintings.

"Who? Who is Danny's father?" asked Dora.

"My former brother in law, and father to Danny. The creator of mankind Prometheus." Stated pandora. The dragon princess's eye's widened.

"He agreed to help craft me a child promising that they would be one of a kind. He took a bit of my divine essence along with his own and then made a human vessel for it. Lastly, this being was placed within me. They grew and I eventually gave birth." Continued pandora placing a hand to her belly and faintly smiling.

"Danny." Stated Dora processing the origins of her prince.

"Precisely, but because I was dead and Prometheus made a living vessel. The two contradicting states merged making Danny came out half ghost." Spoke Pandora explaining Danny half-dead status.

"So, Danny is a demigod in addition to being half dead." Deduced Dora.

"Yes, but there was a condition to Prometheus's help. He wanted Danny to protect mortals and too that end, he said a connection to mortals was needed. So, at set time intervals Danny is to have at least one mortal wife. The agreement is somewhat flexible Prometheus is quite kind in this regard. But such details of deal are irrelevant at the moment. I believe your question is answered, you now know why Danny must marry a mortal." conclude Pandora. Dropping back into her seat either a humph.

"Thank you, your grace." Thanked Dora her voice melancholy. Dora then moved to leave.

"Child, I know your feelings for my son." Sated pandora shocking the dragon girl.

"your grace you are mis..." said Dora trying to refute the claim but pandora cut her off.

"Just listen. I understand if you don't want to attend the wedding. You may stay here if you wish." Said Pandora her voice kind and motherly. Dora looked like a deer in headlights.

"I will think about it. Thankyou my queen." Spoke Dora after recovering. Just before she closed the door behind her. Dora gave one last thank you and left.

"I could use a glass of wine. "said pandora aloud. The dredging up of this topic brought both good and bad memories of her past.

Xxx

In front of the ghost king's palace's main gate stood the Queen and the prince. the retinue that was accompanying them to Tamaran consists of Frostbite, Wulf, Fright knight, Clockwork, and a number of ghostly guards. All were ready to depart, they were just waiting to receive the signal from one of the heralds that had gone ahead.

"Stop squirming. I just need to fix this." Ordered Pandora fiddling with Danny's cloths and hair.

"Mom, you've already fixed my appearance three different times as we got ready." Said Danny arguing his point as he continued the squirm.

"Just hold still…. There done." Spoke pandora as she took in her work. The others took in the sight of their prince.

"Friend look good, catch good mate." Spoke Wulf in broken English giving Danny a thumb up.

"Indeed, you look splendid Great one. You are sure to make a good impression." Commented Frostbite, giving Danny a pat on the back.

"He certainly will." Added clockwork. a knowing smirk grew on his face due to the events to come.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP chipped a small device in the fright knights hand.

"Your grace, my lords they are ready for us." Spoke the fright knight.

"We can't keep them waiting. Sir Wulf if you'd please." Spoke pandora as everyone got into marching order. Wulf bowed deeply to his queen, quickly proceeded to the front of the line beside the Fright Knight and tore a large portal into the air. The group then slowly walked through.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, voting, and messaging.

This is what Danny looks like in ghost form, and same outfit but the colors are inverted in human form. The picture is from Pinterest saved from June. Ps sorry in advance for the link length.

.

Questions & answers

Barto club member143714: Will the ultimate enemy happen in this fic or does Danny already has all his powers and is pariah dark still in his forever sleep and Danny hasn't fought him?

Alpha: no ultimate enemy, Danny has all of his powers. Danny has already fought and beaten Pariah dark, thus his title as king of the realms.

SonicMax: How long do Tamaraneans live? Is Danny un-aging after a certain point like Wolverine?

Alpha: I tried finding out how long Tamaraneans live but didn't find anything conclusive. So, I'm ruling that the oldest among them can reach 200ish. Yes, Danny is un-aging like Wolverine, he'll reach his physical peak and stay there.

Dreams Come True 996: I'm amused by Danny's past and the fact Ember and Desiree are the queens too.

I can't wait to see Robin's funny reaction. XD in the original episode he looked totally funny when he was jealous of Starfire getting married. But I wonder with who he's paired up here: Raven or Blackfire?

Alpha: Robin really isn't paired with anybody in this. the story focuses on Danny. but I may do an epilogue after kind of a 10 years later thing if you guys want.

Xxx

"My home. Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed?" spoke Starfire gushing about her homeworld as the T-Ship descends a patch of violet-clouds.

They fly over the capital city before they land near the outskirts of the city. As they land they notice a large number of ships of different shapes sizes and designs. Two groups of ships stand out one group the titans recognize as Gordanian from their very first adventure together. The other group only Robin recognizes as Thanagarian.

"That's a lot of ships." Said Raven in a bored tone.

"That's also a lot of firepower." Spoke cyborg. noting the number of weapons on display.

"Yes, it appears most of the sector has been invited." Commented Starfire.

"Makes me wonder who your new husband is for so many people to show." Said Beastboy. Robin sent a withering glare at the changelings.

"let's just get to the palace." Growled Robin in between clenched teeth. He walked off brooding.

Xxx

Blackfire sat on her throne, outwardly she looked stoic and regal. But on the inside, she was full of excitement and anticipation. Her sister had arrived and would arrive any moment, she could wait to see her reaction. she survived the crowd once more. The throne room was packed with aliens most familiar to her thanks to her travels. A pair of lanterns (blue & green) were in attendee to ensure none of the more hotblooded rulers thought twice before starting something. Her eyes lingered at the 'ambassadors' representing the Gordanians and Thanagarians. She knew that they will probably try something to gain the upper hand on the other. Her gaze landed on a particular member of the Thanagarian returnee. Sirrah doe if Blackfire remembered the name right was rather young probably the equivalent of a teen for their race and very attractive. Blackfire could take a guess at what the bird brains were up too.

Her internal musings were cut off when the guards near on the other end of the room near the massive entrance door moved to open the aforementioned door. all attention was drawn to the door as the royal herald spoke.

"Presenting princess Koriand'r of Tamaran!... and friends." spoke the middle age man going from boisterous to deadpan expertly.

"Blackfire?" questioned Starfire gasping in shock. Blackfire gains a large smirk as she took a sickly-sweet tone. The titans tense behind Starfire, muscles coiling preparing for action. But they notice the guards were also tense.

"Surprised to see me, little sister?" asked Blackfire.

"I am... surprised to see you out of prison!" replied Starfire. her eyes flaring and tone that had a razor edge.

"Oh, that. Well, after you had me thrown in jail, I got bored. So, I broke out and took over Tamaran for kicks." Rebutted Blackfire. Her eyes also flaring but her tone was very causal despite her clear anger.

The two sisters continued their stare down before Starfire glanced at the room and all the people. She took a quick look at Galfore the man who basically raised her, her nanny as Beastboy put it. Her eyes cooled down as she calmly walked toward Blackfire her movement were regal and elegant. Robin seemed transfixed by this as he and the other titans were ushered to a spot on one side of the throne near star. While star stood near the throne in the main aisle.

"But enough about that topic. I'm sure you're eager to see who you'll be spending the rest of your life with." Stated Blackfire as she gestured to a servant. A moment later two glowing green skeletons along with a blue-skinned man in a fancy tog-like garb with a twitching tale move on to the aisle. The man fiddled with a device. After which a large glowing green portal was torn into existence. What came through was what the Titans could only describe as a werewolf in green armor followed by a black armored night that had a fiery purple mane. Both were accompanied by ghostly hoplite guards.

"Fright knight?!" spoke raven in hush volume alarm in her voice. The other titans shifted their gaze to her. but before they could question her the ghost herald spoke. Blackfire smiled seeing the intimating being thinking this was the prince. Starfire eyes widen in growing dread.

"Presenting, fright knight master of fear, the  
spirit of Halloween, champion of her majesty and captain of the queen's guard!..." announced the Herald. The fright knight stood tall with a good deal of pride. The Herald continued. "… and sir Wulf, master of the hunt, champion, and bodyguard of prince phantom!" spoke the Herald. The crowd clapped politely. The wolfman bowed his head slightly as did the fright knight. Blackfire deflated slightly and Starfire sigh quietly. Both would hold off on the reaction until the prince was announced.

The next figure to step out was a large white-furred creature that despite his intimidating appearance wore a kind and massive smile on his face.

"Presenting frostbite, king of winter, leader of the far frozen, and chief advisor to the royal family." Informed the Herald. The crowd, Blackfire and the Titans were all growing more curious as to the prince's appearance given the odd looks of his subjects. The next to being exit the portal was an elderly man with his long white wizard beard. He had blue skin, a scar across his left eye, and what looked like a grandfather embedded in his chest. He wore purple robes and carried a staff. His eyes were pure red despite this they conveyed a kindness similar to a grandparent. But then the whole room (minus the ghosts) gasped as the man shifted to the form of a child and then an adult.

"Presenting Clockwork, the master of time! The all knowing and all seeing!" informed the Herald. Clockworks pure red eyes meet the eyes of the queen and princess a knowing smirk on his lips. As he floated to the side. Next came a massively tall woman with four arms. she wore ornate Greek armor a spear and shield. She was supernatural beautiful and held herself in a way that showed power, confidence, and wisdom. Beastboy and cyborg had to resist the urge to wolf-whistle or in bb's case howl.

"All hail pandora Queen of the Acropolis, goddess of hope, sealer of evils, gatherer of wisdom and Mother to the prince of the ghost zone." Spoke the herald with a tone of reverence. The crowd clapped bowed and performed whatever sign of respect is given in their culture. Some in the crowd notice that the blue lantern in attendance seemed to glow with greater intensity.

"Finally, first of his name, rightful king of the infinite realms, the fate changer, pariah's bane, the beloved, the just, humbler of gods, the strategist, apprentice to the master of time, the great one, protector of the realms of the dead and the realms of the living, honored knight of the kingdom of Aragon, and the Halfa. all hail prince Phantom!" announced the herald as phantom stepped out of the portal which closed behind him. Robins jaw hit the floor at the site before them. Most of the females in the room were drooling. Even raven sported a blush at the young man's image.

Star had hearts in her eyes and unconsciously started to float she let out a lovestruck sigh and had her hands clasped together. Robin ground his teeth together and growl under his breath after seeing Starfire's reaction.

Blackfire was hit hard she had a massive blush the went up to her ears, her heart was racing, and she felt butterfly in all nine of her stomachs. a warm feeling was spreading in her chest and quickly moved to 'other' places as her mind began to wonder a bit. Her plan had been forgotten at the moment

These strong reactions all came from the prince he was very tall a trait easily attributed to his mother. He had might night black hair, piercing blue eyes. He wore a white outfit reminiscent to something you'd see a prince wear in a fairy tale. White pants and shirt, black gloves, color belt, and boots. An ornate metal badge with his crest pinned to his chest and Green buttons held it together.

Phantom slowly walked toward the throne ever eye in the room followed the young royal. Starfire quickly fiddled with her hair ensuring that it looked proper. Blackfire stood straighter in he Thone and study whipped a bit of drool of the corner of her mouth. The sudden flash of a camera broke the spell-like feeling in the room as everyone including the prince paused and looked at Pandora. She was holding a camera. Despite the attention, she took another picture of Danny when he turned to her.

"Mom!" yelled Danny with a blush on his face and a tone that seemed to say 'what are you doing?'.

"What it's your big day, and you look so handsome! of course, I'm taking pictures." Explained Pandora. She walks up to her son a contemplative look. "Hold still a moment your hair is all over the place again." She reached with a pair of her hands trying to fix his hair. Danny attempted to stop his mother from embarrassing him. The regal atmosphere that permeated the room quickly vanished at the display. Starfire giggled at the display. Most of the crowd had a sweat drop. 'momma's boy' thought robin gaining a smug look. Blackfire finally remembered that he was supposed to be her revenge for Starfire. He was supposed to be a cruel, disgusting undead, not this hot prince.

"I should've gone with the giant green booger." Muttered Blackfire under her breath. She was not going to let Starfire win again, she couldn't let Starfire marry her prince.

"PRINCE PHANTOM!" bellowed a deep voice as a large alien creature standing twice the prince's height Gray skin blue goat horns a barbarian look about him. A large alien weapon resembling an ax. Around him were several female aliens that were clearly slaves given the chains and metal collars around their throats.

"I AM CRUX WARLORD OF THE TRINDA SYSTEM. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL OF CONQUEST!" yelled Crux, pointing one of his four meaty fingers at the boy. Blackfire knew this person he would often buy and sell slaves to the Gordanians. "So, they're using him as a proxy." Thought Blackfire.

The ghost guards had moved swiftly surrounding the VIPs. Sir Wulf had already appeared in between the hostile and his prince. The werewolf's claws extended to a great length and he bared his teeth menacingly. The fright knight also stood in front of his queen sword drawn.

"How dare you do this during such a joyous event, "spoke Queen Pandora. Angry at this mortal

"Foolish mortal. You shall pay for this disrespect!" bellowed Fright knight. His eyes burning with fire.

"I will tear you apart." Threatened Wulf a deep growl rumbled from him. There was a tense pause as the entire room tensed all ready for a free for all to start. Until the prince's voice cut through the silence.

"What do you want?" asked Danny. his voice even, void of emotion. Crux laughed.

"Should I win I wish for the princess' hand. I enjoy them young and beautiful." Demanded Crux looking at Starfire in a hungry manner as he licked his lips. A viable chill ran up Starfire's spine.

"Very well, I want the Trinda system and all the people under you." Spoke Danny. Stepping forward. Wulf places a hand on his prince's shoulder.

"Don't need to. I fight for you." Proposed Wulf wishing to fight in his charges stead.

"thank you for the offer, my friend. But I'll handle this quickly." Stated Danny completely confidence.

"Finish him quickly, son we are delaying the traditions…" spoke pandora stepping away to give him some space to fight. "…oh and try not to cause to much damage or accidentally kill him, mortals are fragile." Commented pandora.

"So, do you accept my challenge!" interrupted Crux rudely. Danny took a few steps toward the challenger white rings appeared at his waist, one going up the other down. His eyes became neon green his skin went from pale to tan, his hair changed to stark white and the color of his cloths inverted. The crowd murmured in conversation about the prince's transformation. Danny lifted a hand and gestures for Crux to come at him. a smug smirk on Danny's face.

Crux roared and charged his smaller opponent. Danny stood in place an unimpressed expression on his face. Crux had closed the distance and raised his ax high for an overhead slash. Some of the crowd looked away. Danny had caught the weapon with only his fingers. The larger alien grunted as he attempted to force the ax down onto his opponent but the ax wouldn't move.

"wha?" cried Crux felt himself being lifted into the air. Danny lifted his opponent into the air with no effort than with a flick of his wrist sent the large alien flying to the right. The Gordanians and several other guests dove out of the way as the alien flew past and hit the wall causing a large dent in the wall before he slides down to the floor unconscious. Everyone's jaws dropped at how easily the warlord was beaten, more so those who knew of his exploits. Danny floated through the stunned crowd over to the downed opponent, looked at the ax still in between his fingers and Shattered the weapon. Danny then tossed the handle on top of the body. Danny then turned to the slaves and began floating over to them. The slaves all got over their awe and got to their knees and bowed to Danny. Danny's boots touch the floor in front of them.

"Please get up." Spoke Danny kindly. The slaves did as was ordered and stood. But they still did not look at him in the eyes. Danny walks over to one of the slaves and tilted her head up with one hand. The slave trembled at his touch. Off to the side, Pandora gained her champion's attention.

"Fright Knight could you do the usual and go to this Trinda system. It should seem the prince has acquired more subjects again." Ordered Pandora. A look of pride and amusement on her face.

"I shall rally a force immediately my queen." Responded the fright knight. He summoned his nightmare steed and then vanished in a plume of flames.

"Hold still." Ordered Danny. The slave closed her eyes expecting more of the same treatment she always got. Her eyes snapped open in surprise as she felt the chains and collar be removed. She rubbed her neck as she watched Danny phase off the restraints of the other slaves. Danny, they told them to stand by his retune. Danny then walked over to the throne.

"Sorry about that. It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I am prince Danny phantom" Said Danny to Blackfire. He gave a smile and a slight bow. Slight gag an arrow pierces Blackfire's heart.

"No need to be sorry and the pleasure is all mine. I am Blackfire grand ruler of Tamaran." Responded Blackfire. Her cheeks reddening slightly.

Danny nodded then turned to Starfire he walks right up to her and took one of her hands. Starfire turned beet red at his touch. Robin was grinding his teeth so hard spark could be seen.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my princess, Starfire." Said, Danny, as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her hand. Then look at her with a smile, Star's legs wobbled before a puff of steam escaped he head and she partial collapsed into Danny. Robin seemed to self-combust at this turn of events. Blackfire felt the familiar stab of jealousy looking at the scene.

"It is the nice to be meeting you as well prince phantom." Spoke Starfire stuttering her words as her face was red. Danny helps the princess stand on her own.

"Please call me Danny, we kind of are getting married." Asked Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok" spoke Starfire with a slight giggle that Danny thought was cute. Blackfire didn't want to watch more of this. Blackfire rose from her clapped her hands together getting their attention.

"The marriage of these two royals shall be conducted in the Tamaranean tradition. So, let us feast!" declared Blackfire. The crowd cheered none more boisterous than the Tamaranean themselves.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, voting, and messaging.

Questions & answers

Runeion: Will Robin do something stupid out of jealousy?

Alpha: yes, he will. But it could be stupid or it could be supremely stupid.

Elements08: is jazz non-existent in this fic?

Alpha: yes, she is non- existent.

Dday: Does Danielle exist, no DP story is complete without her there being incredibly adorable! What about Vlad for that matter. #DaddyDanny

Alpha: sorry no Dani in this fic. But I do agree she's adorable.

Xxx

In a massive feasting hall, palace servants maneuvered between the many long tables. they were setting plates with many traditional Tamaranean cuisines. On a slightly raised platform on one end of the room sat Blackfire at the head of a table. Danny and his retinue sat on one side and Starfire and the Titans on the other side. The Titans were in the midst of conversation.

"Wow star did you see him, he was like flash uh, huh, bam, wham." Said Beastboy in a very animated fashion.

"He is very…...*sigh*" spoke Starfire hearts popping into existence around her head. As she stole glances at Danny. Raven simply nodded in agreement hiding her blush under her hood.

"Star you don't even know him, for all we know that could have all been an act." Spoke robin sending metaphorical daggers at the prince. Starfire didn't even notice robins comment angering him more.

"Rae you seemed to know that black knight guy." Spoke cyborg looking at Raven. Raven seemed to regain focus.

"It's just I recognized him from my books I thought he was a myth. Most of them are legends actually." Explained raven. On the other side of the table, the ghosts were also deep in conversation.

"Well done great one. You handled the situation in a way biffing a king." Praised Frostbite. Sending a smile to his prince who had returned to his human form.

"Thanks, frostbite." Spoke Danny as several large plates were placed in front of them.

"So, my little elpída. What are your first impressions on your bride?" asks Pandora looking at her son. Danny glances at Starfire who is currently talking to her friends. A big smile on her face.

"She's very beautiful. I hope we get along." Replied Danny a large blush on his face. Pandora smiled at her son's shyness.

"Be confident given her reaction during your introduction she seems smitten with you." Spoke Pandora reassuring her son.

"But what if I mess up, what if we get to know each other and we end up hating the other." Said Danny worried and self-conscious.

"All is well Daniel. Simply be yourself and everything will work out." Said clockwork in his normal Wiseman like tone. A large chalice was placed in front of everyone. Pandora placed one of her hands on his shoulder. This and clockwork's reassurance seemed to do the trick. Danny looked over at Star and then the Titans. He laughed slightly as the Titans were having trouble lifting their chalices. Danny raised a hand which glowed green, the titan's chalices were surrounded in a green light. The Titans were then able to easily lift their drinks. Beastboy, cyborg, and raven all thanked Danny with a quick nod. Danny turned to his mother which made him miss, how the sudden shift in weight cause Robin to spill his drink all over himself. Causing him to glare at Danny. Their attention was drawn to Blackfire who raise her drink high.

"To the return of my beloved sister and to her future husband." Spoke Blackfire toasting her sister on the outside on the inside the words tasted bitter and a storm was raging. This inner rage had an outlet when she pulled out a large ax and chopped all the food in the middle of the table. All the Tamaraneans, star included and some other aliens jumped onto the table. The dogpile viciously tore into the feast. Wulf sent a look at his prince wordlessly asking permission.

"Go for it." Said Danny giving a smile. Wulf licked his lips, gave a shout in his native tongue and then dove into the dogpile, Frostbite followed suit soon after.

"You did bring up a good point. You need to court her a bit, how about you spend some time with your princess…alone." Suggested pandora winking at her son. As she used two of her arms to eat her meal in a more normal fashion.

"And how should I do that? I've never courted anyone. I don't know if I can be charming." asked Danny looking down. Pandora broke out in a knowing smile recalling the extensive list of females that had been charmed by her son. She suddenly sunk her sword into the table in front of Danny. The blade was just a hairs breath from a hand from the dogpile that was reaching out for the food on Danny's plate. The appendage was quickly retracted. Pandora sent a glare at the offender before removing her sword. Danny looked up at his mother for an answer, having not seen anything.

"Just sneak up to your bride's room and ask her to tour the palace, go out on a midnight flight, or take a walk around the city. it will be so romantic." Suggested pandora. Danny gains a contemplated look.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, mom!" said Danny as he dug into his alien meal with gusto.

Xxx

After the feast had died down. Numerous guests had left the room already. Starfire had left with her 'nanny' Danny and Blackfire had also left. Robin needed to get info on this phantom for 'reasons' as he put it. To that end, he deduced that talking to members of the prince retinue was a decent start. He couldn't understand Wulf, frostbite was drunk and was in an arm wrestling competition with some other guests. Clockwork was the most talkative but he spoke only cryptic riddles that could leave batman stumped. So, Robin was currently rushing through a hall to catch up to Queen Pandora who had just left the feast. However, some else seems to have gotten to her first.

"Queen Pandora, it is a pleasure to speak with you in person." Spoken an older male voice. Robin snuck closer to see that it was the Thanagarian ambassador and his staff.

"Nice to meet with you. What business do you have with me?" asked Pandora. The Thanagarians forced to look up at her given her height.

"We simply wish to meet you. Especially me your majesty. I am.," spoke Shirrah.

"Shirrah Doe third daughter to the second most powerful family in the Thanagarian empire. I know who you are. What is it you want?" spoke Pandora in a more demanding tone.

"We are simply curious, the dowry we offered was larger than the Tamaraneans, and the influence you'd gain is more, not including the other benefits. So why chose that troq over lady doe? We had thought she was your first choice?" asked the ambassador politely. Pandora's mood seemed to sour.

"She was the best out of the 10 girls I had narrowed down from hundreds. But then princes Starfire was brought to my attention. She was the best match for my son by far. Now you have your answer if you'll excuse me." Answered Pandora. As she walked up to the ambassador, she glared at the ambassador with her solid red eyes. The ambassador was sweating bullets under her gaze.

"Oh, and if you ever call my future daughter in law that again. YOU WILL REGRET IT." Threatened Pandora as she and her guards phased through a wall. Robin used the moment to sneak away.

"We cannot let prince phantom marry that Tamaranean. If we secure his alliance then the Gordanians won't stand a chance against our combined force." spoke the ambassador.

"What do we do?" asked Shirrah.

"My staff and I will look over the Tamaran marriage traditions and find a solution. Lady Shirrah place yourself in phantom's good graces." Spoke the ambassador.

"Yes ambassador," replied Shirrah with a salute. The group dispersed.

xxx

later Danny was floating through the hallways near the top of the castle. For a normal person getting past the numerous guards and security would prove difficult if not impossible. For someone who could become inviable and intangible, it was actually child's play. But despite Danny's easy time sneaking past the guards, he had one problem he had no idea where he was going. So, he was just wandering toward where the security was thickest.

'I should have asked someone for directions.' Thought Danny. As he turned a corner he immediately noticed a door that had four guards standing at attention.

'This looks promising.' Thought Danny. He proceeded to phase into the room. The room was large and ornate. He dropped his invisibility and intangibility.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called Danny loud enough that someone in the massive room could hear but quiet enough that the guards outside didn't. The sound of a door opening caused him to turn around.

"Phantom?!" cried Blackfire surprised. She and Danny stared at each other both deer in headlights. Blackfire felt her face heat up, and her heart was beating rapidly. She places a hand on her chest trying in vain to muffle the beating in her chest. Danny resisted the temptation to ogle the girl in front of him. She clearly just came out of the shower or a bath. Her hair still looked wet and she was wearing a fancy purple bathrobe.

"Sorry your grace I will leave." Apologized Danny. Snapping out of the stalemate.

"No don't go it's fine. Have a seat please." Responded Blackfire quickly not wanting him to go. Danny took a seat on a loveseat near a small coffee table that Blackfire unshed him too. Blackfire took a seat across from him.

"Again, sorry I was kind of looking for Starfire." Spoke Danny rubbing the back of his neck. Blackfire mentally grimaced.

"It's alright." Said Blackfire. The two slipped into an awkward silence. Blackfire wanted to break the silence but she couldn't, she didn't know what to say, she was tongue tied. Danny was scanning the room for anything that could spark a conversation.

"Soooo… what's that?" said Danny pointing at a large orange crystal that pulsed with an internal glow.

"Oh. That's an elerium crystal, I won that on the planet kore-Hal, In a game of chance." Responded Blackfire. "That was a hectic night." Finished Blackfire. Smiling at escapades that day brought.

"Sounds like quite the adventure, your highness." Commented Danny. his Interest peaked as he leaned forward.

"Please call me Blackfire and yes it was, I got much more interesting stories." bragged Blackfire. She was very happy that the awkwardness had faded and that Danny seemed interested in her travels.

"I've also had some interesting adventures. How about we trade stories, Blackfire?" proposed Danny. The sound of her name had never sounded so pleasant. her determination to make him hers growing.

"Sure. Let me just grab a drink. Do you want some?" asked Blackfire standing up walking over to a cabinet.

"Ok," replied Danny. he was trying not stare at Blackfire's swaying backside, as she walked. (He still is a teenage boy.) But he did have a growing blush. Blackfire caught him out of the corner of her eye. She felt very pleased seeing his reaction to her body.

"Here we go... now how about you start Danny." Said Blackfire taking a seat next to Danny. As she placed down a bottle and glasses for them.

Xxx Sometime later xxX

"So, then the guy gets toss through the window and lands right on top of her." Said Danny laughing at the story. Blackfire was also in a fit of laughter. Her face was flush and there were already three empty bottles on the table.

"T-at mu-t hav-, -ucked." Commented Blackfire her words slurring slightly trying to contain her laughter. Blackfire was genuinely enjoying herself. She looked over at Danny. 'he's so close I could just take him right here, steal him form Starfire before she can get to him.' Thought Blackfire. A mental debate as to whether she should just jump Danny raged in her mind.

"Yeah, he didn't walk right for a month. [Danny look at a clock.] ... It's been fun Blackfire but it's getting late Blackfire and I still need to find Starfire." Spoke Danny as he stood up. Blackfire didn't want him to go she grab his arm.

"Wait!" said Blackfire. Danny looked at her. "Take a left out the door then right, down the hall take a left another right her rooms the first one the left. Knowing my little sister, she'll still be awake." Informed Blackfire. She didn't know what she was saying. 'it's the alcohol' she reasoned. She knew she couldn't force him to stay.

"Really thanks Blackfire." Said Danny giving a smile that made Blackfire's heart flutter.

"No problem. Just save a dance for me tomorrow. Okay?" Spoke Blackfire with a smirk and a wink.

"Sure. Good night Blackfire see you tomorrow." Said Danny, as he phased through a wall. Blackfire finished off her drink. She looked around the room that suddenly felt larger and emptier. She sighed and then moved to go to bed.

Xxx

Danny moved quickly through the halls making a bee-line towards Starfire's room. She didn't have guards in front of her door so he just knocked. A moment later Starfire opened the door.

"Pha... Danny?!… hello, it is the nice seeing you." Said Starfire. She was clearly nervous she wasn't expecting this.

"Hello, Starfire. I thought we could spend some time getting to know each other. A little date you know. But if it's too late for that, that's fine." Said Danny speaking fast as he too was nervous.

"No, I would like to do the date… with you. We may go to the gardens. Simply give me a moment." Spoke Starfire. Her words speeding up as she spoke. Danny nodded as she closed the door and returned minutes later in the attire similar to when she first arrived on earth. She took one of Danny's arms and the two proceeded to float down the halls together.

Xxx

Next time dating and dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, voting, and messaging.

Questions & answers

Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew: KAWAII! THAT WAS ADORABLE! Can you please clear everything up between Danny and Robin? I would most like to see them have a friendship.

And. I have a feeling that Danny would allow her to be in the Teen Titans when they are wed, am I right?

Alpha: we'll see. Of course, when you can think with portals, distance isn't a hurdle.

Sasuke75249: nice so will Danny be marrying Blackfire or Starfire or both?

Alpha: the poll results say both. So, Danny's going to marry them both. Democracy hell yeah! lol:P

ILikeHotDogs: More, please! I sure hope Danny will have to kick some ass soon. Will he?

Alpha: he will.

The Brod Road: Hmm... May have been the alcohol talking for Blackfire, but it seems that her infatuation with Danny might make her less villainous. A good sign, perhaps? Maybe Danny would quite literally make an honest woman outta her? XD Probably not literally! This probably won't stop her from trying to get him for herself, but I doubt we'll see her go for the hostile takeover route this time unless she gets desperate or something.

Overall, even though you're presenting this as a Danny/Starfire fic with Blackfire being the antagonist, I'm kinda hoping it evolves into a Blackfire/Danny/Starfire story. Lol. A bubbly, cute heroine and a devious, sexy villainess... Seems like the kind of threesome that Two-Face would appreciate. HA!

Alpha: a good sign indeed. Well, honest women may be a stretch perhaps a mostly or occasionally honest women may fit better but who knows? ?ￂﾠ I love the two-face part.

TheWhiteTitan Awesome. Can't wait to see how this goes. Hey, next update, can you give the harem list, or will that be spoiling? If it's spoiling, never mind then.

Alpha: not spoiling since it was put to a vote. But to answer Danny x Starfire x Blackfire.

Xxx

The palace gardens held a wide verity of planet life that combined into something like a jungle. Some alien animals also made there home here. The gardens had many paved paths running through them guards were patrolling the area. On a particular path Danny and Starfire walked side by side, Starfire excitedly pointed out planets. Danny smile at Starfire's antics they had been trapped in nervous/Awkward silence until Danny asked about a practically odd-looking plant compared to the others, the conversation sparked from there. 'Seems Starfire likes horticulture.' Thought Danny.

"And that one is a wild pokeroot. The roots are used to produce the tastiest beverage, though I find the mustard to be more delicious." Spoke Starfire pointing to a tree that stood on its roots like a mangrove. Danny looked at Starfire with a did I hear her right look. he was about to ask when Starfire gasped a flew up to a tree with some very large yellow fruit hanging from its branches.

"Solar heart berries!" spoke star in joy before she put her ear to one and gave it a knock. "And they are ripe." Said Starfire as she grabbed one and flew back to Danny. using both hands and a little strength she broke the fruit in half revealing soft grape like insides and a large heart-shaped seed.

"Here you must try," spoke Starfire offering one half to Danny. Starfire eagerly digs into her half, Danny shrugs and takes a bite.

'Hmm, tastes like apples mixed with oranges.' Thought Danny as he too dug into the fruit. Little did the two royals know but they were being watched. Robin was perched on a tree branch nearby. He was currently glaring harshly at Danny while using one of the sharp edges of a bird a rang to scratch the trunk of the tree he was in to help curve his anger. Given the large gash in it, he was pissed. He was going to try and talk some sense into Star but as he was heading to her room he noticed Danny and star and followed them. Robin watched as Danny and star walked off again arm in arm. It looked like a fire was in robins mask as he used acrobatics skills to silently follow. A few moments passed as Shirrah silently landed on the branch she had been heading to Danny's room thinking some alone time with the prince in his room could help with her objective. But this turn of events could be used in her favor. With a silent beat of her wings, the Thanagarian warrior glided quietly after Robin and the royals.

Danny and star had walked out onto a balcony that faces out toward the barren wilderness. They stood their Danny looked at the night sky, taking in the planets two moons and the many stars. A sigh from Starfire caught his attention he looked at her. she was looking out at the barren landscape sadness etched onto her face. Danny places a hand on top of one of her own. Somewhere behind them robin punched a tree.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" asked Danny. starfire turned toward him putting on a smile, but it was clearly forced.

"I am fine, Danny," answered Starfire. Danny gave her a disbelieving look.

"No, you're not. Something is clearly bothering you. Do you want to talk about it? Only if you want too though." Offered Danny concern in his tone. As he gave stars hand a reassuring squeeze. Starfire took several moments to think but she made her decision in the end.

"When I was very small Tamaran was lush and beautiful the whole planet was covered in jungle. I would often spend my free time exploring them…" star's gaze shifted to the landscape "But about five earth years ago the Gordanians invaded and this is all that remains." Spoke Starfire her eyes were becoming watery and she seemed to be withdrawing into bad memories.

Danny pulled her into a hug. The dam that held back Starfire's tears broke and the alien sobbed into Danny's chest. The halfa stroked the distraught princess's hair as he looked at the barren desert landscape. He looked back at the gardens when a strange cry was heard. (Robin punched a tree too hard) An idea came to mind as he looked back at the gardens.

"Starfire…" Called Danny. Star looked up at Danny. "I think I know someone who could restore Tamaran's jungles." Spoke Danny. starfire grip on Danny shirt tightened.

"You do? Truthy?" asked Starfire hoping this to be true.

"Yes, he is a ghost who controls all plant life. He should be able to help." Stated Danny smiling down at her. Starfire gave Danny one of her strongest hugs.

"Thank you." Spoke Starfire quietly as Danny returned the hug. Starfire looked at Danny Her green eyes met Danny's blue ones. Maybe it was the moonlight shining on them, maybe it was the night air but they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes.

"Your welcome." Said Danny absentmindedly. Starfire started to rise up on her toes as Danny simultaneously leaned down. Both their eyes closed and Starfire tilted her head. Their lips grew closer and closer.

"Cawaaaaaach!" the sudden and loud noise came from a flock of flying lizards that looked like a mixture of a gecko and a dragon. The noise startled Danny and Starfire they separated both blushing heavily.

Robin was hiding behind a tree his face covered in little scratches and chomping down on his cape was one of the Geckons. Robin shooed it off with his bo staff. He then turned his attention back to Danny & Star.

"I believe we should go and do the beating of the hay. We have the busy day tomorrow." Spoke Starfire trying to hide her blush. It took a moment for Danny to decipher and register what star had said given how quietly she had said it.

"Ok. let's go." Spoke Danny as he turns back to the gardens to start walking back the way they came from. But Starfire grabbed his hand, Danny turned to his fiancé. She was floating her head was down and was acting bashful.

"May we fly back?" asked Starfire looking at him. Danny smiled at her as the white rings of his transformation appeared shifting him into his other form.

Starfire and Danny flew up Starfire leading. Robin rushed out of the gardens and onto the balcony. He took out his grappling gun and shot it up. The tiny but powerful motor kicked in causing Robin to quickly ascend. Shirrah was about to follow when vibration from one of her pockets caught her attention. She pulled out the device and the elderly visage of the ambassador appeared on its screen.

"Lady doe I believe we have found a solution." Spoke the ambassador.

"What is it?" asked Shirrah.

"We have discovered that you may challenge the princess to a dual for the prince." Answered the ambassador.

"I thought the duel of conquest could only be used between those who ruled over territory and subjects. I may have influence and wealth but I am no ruler." Spoke Shirrah evenly. The screen of the device split in half showing a document.

"That is true but I was not speaking of the duel of conquest. The tamarins have an ancient custom started by an old king simply named And'r(fire). But the best part of this is that it doesn't restrict the number of challenges." explained the ambassador. Shirrah gains a serpent-like smile.

"That is good news. We can stack the odds in our favor." Spoke Shirrah. 'I can gain the alliance that will give us victory. I will be a hero to my people and I gain a handsome warrior as my husband.' Thought Shirrah her smile growing.

"I have already taken the liberty and requested reinforcements to assist you in your battle. But I would advise that we have a backup plan to ensure victory." spoke the Ambassador.

"I may have a solution." Spoke Shirrah as she relayed want she had discovered about one of the humans was doing and how they could use him to their advantage. After which she hung up her communicator and stealthily left the gardens. Wulf phased out of a nearby tree his pure green eyes locked on the Thanagarian. Wulf faded out of view intent on informing the queen what he had learned.

Danny and Starfire had arrived back at Starfire's room. They landed on her balcony both still feeling a bit awkward. Danny took a breath and tried to regain the grace he had shown when he first arrived, it proved fruitful.

"Good night my princesses I'll see you tomorrow." Said Danny with a slight bow. he quickly turned to leave. Starfire rushes over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night my prince." Whispered Starfire to Danny. Danny nodded then vanished from sight. Danny phased into a hallway a few floors below Starfire's room. Danny held a hand to his cheek, his face grew redder after a moment. He quickly began heading back to his room.

Starfire turned to walk into her room she was bursting with energy and radiating joy. But a grunt catches her attention she turned only to see Robin climbing over the railing of her balcony.

"Robin what are you doing here? It is quite late." Question Starfire.

"I've come to talk." Said Robin walking up to Starfire.

"About what Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Star, you can't marry this guy, come on if we leave now we can be out of the system before anyone notices." Said Robin offering her his hand.

"Robin, I cannot leave my people need this alliance and why should I not marry phantom he is a good person?" asked Starfire her tone questioning and confraternal.

"Star, you've only known him for less than a day! He could be acting pretending to be like that to win you over. This could all be a trick by Blackfire to get revenge on you and what about us are you really okay with leaving the titans or earth forever it's your home! And hell if your people need this so much then why not just let Blackfire marry him!" yelled Robin as he breathed heavily. Starfire was speechless for a moment, Robin had brought up good points.

"It is true that I have not known him long but I did not know you or the others either when we first met, and I know he is a kind person. Perhaps if you get to know him the two of you can be friends and of course I wish to stay on earth I can ask…" Stated Starfire.

"Star why do you insist on defending that…. that no good, undead, momma's boy! How can you be so naïve!" yelled Robin cutting off Starfire. His anger and jealousy getting the better of him. Starfire was not going to stand for Robin's attitude.

"I believe it is time for you to go." Said Starfire with an edge to her voice. The tone was like a bucket of cold water. Robin regretting his words, he could have worded that better.

"Star I..." started robin regret bubbling up in his chest.

"Get out," spoke Starfire staring at Robin in anger. The boy wonder's head sank as he left the room and slowly made his way back to his room.

"*sigh* I really messed up." Muttered robin under his breath.

"Having trouble with the princess are we?" spoke Shirrah who was leaning against a wall. Robin stopped and turned toward her.

"Why do you care?" asked Robin glaring at the Thanagarian.

"Woo, we both want the same thing we're on the same side." Answered Shirrah putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"What do you mean? The same side?" asked Robin quirking an eyebrow.

"You don't want Starfire to marry phantom, I want to marry him. So, I've got a proposition that will benefit us both." Replied Shirrah. robin stared at Shirrah weighing his options, weighing the risks and judging her trustworthiness.

"I'm listening." Stated robin flatly his face neutral.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, voting, and messaging.

This image was a major inspiration for this chapter.

image/151701432440

Questions & answers

Dreams Come True 996: Uh oh! I can't believe Robin is teaming up with the scumbag of Shirah's just to ruin Danny & Starfire's relationship which blooms alright. Fortunate Wulf is a spy, so maybe he can stop the boy wonder & the Bird girl before it's too late?

It still hurts people don't understand how horrible jealousy can be.

Alpha: well Wulf is going to tell Pandora want is going on. She'll have a solution and maybe she'll help talk/beat sense into Robin. ?

TheWhiteTitan: Is Shirrah a real character or an OC? Great chapter, by the way.

Alpha: She is an OC.

Death of Snipers: The d&d nerd in me wants to point out that while both stealth and acrobatics are Dexterity-based checks, they're different skills. Robin has proficiency in both, but still.

Why would Wulf be Danny's stealthy shadow rather than spectra, Bertrand, Skulker, or amorpho? I know Wulf is closer to him, but he's always us seemed more a runner than a tracker/hunter

Alpha: first I love D&D and I made him make two rolls. :P Wulf was his shadow because Wulf is Danny's bodyguard so makes sense that he'd be nearby. While I'd admit the others would all make good shadows. Wulf made the most sense to me. Plus, he's a giant wolf if he can't hunt/track/stalk I'd be surprised.

Krusher1: I love your writing style even though I don't like the pairings much. I always get a clear picture of what's going on. I'm wondering, will Plasmius or Dani appear in this fic? As always, I look forward to the next chapters.

Alpha: sorry no Dani and no plasmius.

Xxx

Pandora stood staring at Wulf who was kneeling before her. she had been deep in thought ever since Wulf had finished explaining what he had learned about the Thanagarians and Robin. Frostbite sat across from the ever-stoic clockwork both patiently waiting for Pandora to decide on a course of action. Fright knight was seething in rage causing his flaming hair to flare.

"Those… those …despicable mortals! They dare plan to sabotage the prince's wedding. Give the command my queen and I shall…" roared the fright knight. his rage immediately subsided when pandora raises a hand to silence him.

"Frostbite what do think?" Spoke pandora calmly.

"I believe that we should get reinforcements that could not only lend aid to Starfire in her coming duel. but to also deal with any other who may see the duel as an opportunity to take advantage of. As for this Robin even with Nth metal, he shall find the prince an overwhelming opponent. But a confrontation between the two will cause the prince's fiancé great dismay I believe It'd be best to avoid such confrontation." Explained frostbite giving his thoughts on the situation. Pandora nodded at advice. Her gaze shifted to clockwork.

"The Thanagarians plot is of little concern. Starfire is a capable warrior and she will not fight alone." Spoke Clockwork adding his own vague hint. Pandora contemplated the advice from her retinue and her options. Before she could speak her thoughts, Danny opened the door. the atmosphere in the room immediately shifted to a kinder one.

"Hi, I'm back." Said Danny in a happy and slightly love-drunk tone. He walked over to Pandora and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for the advice." Said Danny his voice slightly muffled as he spoke into her dress. Pandora returned the hug.

"I take it things went well." Guessed pandora smiling down at her son.

"Yes, things went great. I think I know her a bit better." Spoke Danny thousand-watt smile on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you got closer, with Starfire… and Blackfire." Stated pandora with a teasing tone. In his seat clockwork had a knowing smirk on his face. Danny stared at his mother wide-eyed.

"What…how…with…blackfire?" stuttered Danny in confusion before realization hit him. He crossed his arms and gave Wulf an annoyed look. "I told you to stop informing her of near everything that happens to me!" reprimanded Danny but the blush across his face undermined his efforts. Wulf just responded with a shrug and a wolfish smile. Danny then turned back to his mother. "And mom you don't need to keep such a close eye on me. I'm 16, I can handle myself… mostly. So, you don't have to worry about me all the time." Spoke Danny with conviction but his voice slowly lost the conviction as he spoke. Pandora placed one of her hands-on Danny's cheek.

"My little phantom. it doesn't matter whether your 16 or 1,600, You will **always** be my son. So, I will always worry. so I'll always keep an eye on you." Said Pandora her tone motherly as she kissed Danny's forehead. She then pulled away. "Buuut that doesn't mean I won't let you make your own mistakes like for instance let you get lost in a palace because you had no idea where you were going leading you to wander into a queen's bedchamber," said Pandora giggling as Danny's blush grow. Danny murmured something along the lines of 'it was an accident.'

"It is alright my prince, everything worked out in the end. But I think it is time for you to rest." Said frostbite reassuringly.

"Yeah, I am a bit tired. Good night everyone. Love you, mom." Spoke Danny quickly giving Pandora a quick peck on the cheek and darted into his room. They waited a few minutes to ensure the boy was asleep. Pandora then spoke in a hushed tone having made up her mind on her course of action.

"We shall leave the duel to Starfire. But I still wish for some reinforcements, Wulf go collect the lords and ladies in case the Gordanians or anyone else decide to cause trouble…" ordered Pandora. Wulf nodded as he cut a portal into the ghost zone and jumped into it. "As for Robin, I shall deal with him." Spoke pandora with finality in her voice.

Xxx

It was the next morning and Blackfire had woken up early. She needed to think over not only her outfit for the dance but more importantly, she needed to figure out what she was going to do about the situation she found herself in. after spending several hours internally debating what to do. She was currently seated in front of a large mirror numerous female servants attending to her hair, nails, and makeup. Blackfire's eyes drifted to the dress she was planning to wear. 'I hope he likes it.' Thought Blackfire smiling. Her smiling face confused and unsettled the servants around her but they hide their reactions. Blackfire's thoughts then wandered back to her choice of what to do. She would have to postpone her revenge. A knock on her door was heard, Blackfire gestured to one of the servants. The savant returned a few moments later after she finished speaking with the massager.

"My queen the prince has already arrived at the ballroom." Informed the servant as she bowed her head to Blackfire.

"Good and what about my sister?" asked Blackfire as she stood.

"Well…" spoke the servant.

In Starfire's room, the Tamaran princess was a nervous wreck. A pair of servants watched in silence as Dresses and other articles of clothing were tossed all over the floor and bed. Starfire was digging through her suitcases. Her hair was frazzled and strands were sticking at weird angles. she found two dresses then rushed over to a mirror.

"No these will not do." Spoke star anxiety seeping into her tone as she held the dresses in front of her form in the mirror. She tossed them over her shoulder and bolted back to her bags to search once more. So, immersed in her "No these will not do." Spoke star anxiety seeping into her tone as she held the dresses in front of her form in the mirror. She tossed them over her shoulder and bolted back to her bags to search once more. So, immersed in her dilemma on what she should wear to the dance she did not notice Galfore enter her room until he placed one of his large hands on her shoulder.

"K'norfka? What are you doing here?" asked Starfire looking up at the much larger Tamaranean.

"I have come to check on you. it is almost time for the dance." Explained Galfore. Starfire's eye's widened, she frantically started to rummage through her belongings.

"I am not ready. I need more time." Said Starfire. before she could properly freak out Galfore pick up Starfire and placed her in a chair. With a gesture, the two servants began to pick up the mess of clothes.

"Take a breath and calm down. I shall assist you." Spoke Galfore reassuringly. He grabbed a brush and went about fixing Starfire's disheveled hair. Starfire took a deep breath, she held it for a moment then exhaled.

"Thank you Galfore." Spoke Starfire in appreciation.

"Think nothing of it. But what brought this on?" asked Galfore. The massive Tamaranean finished with Starfire's hair and moved to look through the numerous dresses that the servants had finished.

"I simply could not properly decide what to wear." Responded Starfire weakly as she gave a forced smile.

"That is not all that troubles you," stated Galfore easily seeing through her facade. Starfire sighed at being found out so quickly.

"I wish to remain on earth and continue to defend its people. But I do not know how Danny will react and I also worry if I have miss judged him." Revealed Starfire as she zoned out remembering robin's words. She was still angry at him for the insults and yelling. But he brought up good points and it was these that planted a seed of doubt in the princess's mind. Galfore hummed in thought as he places a dress on the bed then approached Starfire.

"These are understandable concerns," stated Galfore. Starfire locked eyes with her 'nanny' through the mirror.

"What do you think of Danny?" asked Starfire. Galore stroked his epic bread for a moment before he answered.

"Although I have not had the pleasure to speak with prince phantom. I believe that you can tell a lot about a ruler by those who stand by him. I have talked to that Frostbite fellow, he spoke of his prince in a manner much like how I speak of you." Answered Galfore. "What do you think of the boy?" Asked Galfore.

"I think he is kind, and strong, and handsome, and loving, and..." Gushed Starfire but she stopped when Galfore started to chuckle deeply. She blushed deeply at her behavior.

"The boy certainly has made an impression on you. Don't let doubt weigh you down, trust in your judgment." Spoke Galfore with a large smile. Starfire smiled at his words but then she looked down.

"But what of my want to stay on earth?" asked Starfire her head bowed.

"That is something you should discuss with him later, but for now you must switch into your dress. You cannot leave him waiting." Replied Galfore as he gave Starfire a hug before walking out of the room as the two servants went to help Starfire getting ready.

Xxx

Earlier.

The throne room was filled with guests all dressed in their finest garments. Some guests were eating food that was laid out on tables. Others mingled in groups with drinks in hand and finally, some danced to the music being played. This was the scene that Danny, Pandora, frostbite and their guards walked into. Pandora had told Danny that fright knight and Wulf were running an errand for her. as for clockwork, he had business to attend too.

"Exactly why are we doing the dance first don't most cultures have the couple dance after the ceremony?" Asked Danny as they made their way through the crowds.

"They call it the dance of bonding. it is simply a tradition that the couple must dance before they wed." explained frostbite. Danny nodded in acknowledgment.

"Let us go and get too know your fiancé's friends." Suggested Pandora.

"Sure, that seems like a great idea." Agreed Danny scanning the room for the Titans. After spotting them the three ghosts made their way over. Cyborg and Beastboy stood straighter when they noticed the ghosts coming. Raven bowed her head and Robin glared at Danny from behind his mask.

"Greetings and salutations!" greeted frostbite.

"Like hey, your majesty. What's up?" greeted Beastboy with a big smile and a nervous chuckle. Cyborg and Raven glared at Beastboy for his behavior.

"No need for such formalities you may call me Pandora." Spoke Pandora smiling down on the teens.

"I am raven and these are cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin," spoke Raven introducing her friends.

"Nice to meet you. You guys can call me Danny," said Danny as he gave a friendly smile.

"Well nice to meet you Danny, how about we go grab some grub." Suggested cyborg gesturing to the food tables.

"Sure." Agreed Danny. The group began walking toward the food but pandora put a hand on Robin's shoulder to make him stop.

"We must talk, young man." Spoke pandora narrowing her eyes. Robin grew nervous as his hand hovered over where the Nth metal weapons were on his utility belt.

"I have no idea what we could take about your majesty." Spoke robin fanning ignorance.

"Do not play dumb with me boy I have lived for thousands of years! I know you don't like my son and I know what your planning to do with that nth metal! You will trust the Thanagarians but you won't take the time to actually get to know my son." spoke pandora her eyes glowing. She calmed down and looked at Robin his form was tense and his hand was hovering over his utility belt. Robin composes himself and stands as tall as he can.

"I don't trust them… and I just don't like this entire situation. Suddenly Starfire has to leave forever…she's getting married!... I just ugh!" spoke robin frustrated. Pandora placed a hand on Robins' shoulder. She smiled down at him in a motherly manner.

Over by one of the food tables the Titans and Danny laughed and ate together. Frostbite stood a little way away from them but he was still within earshot thanks to his supernatural hearing.

"And then doctor light wets himself after he sees Raven." Spoke Beastboy holding back laughter. Cyborg was laughing hard enough to make his eye water and Danny was covering his mouth to muffle his own laughter. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"You guys got some interesting stories, makes me want to see the earth." Commented Danny as he ate some weird alien treat from his plate.

"Um Danny?" asked Beastboy apprehensively.

"Yes." acknowledged Danny.

"What going to happen after the wedding?" asked Beastboy. Danny took a moment to think.

"Starfire will probably have to be introduced to my people and then we'd start living together. I'm still too young to take the throne, so I'm not sure what will happen after that." Replied Danny honestly.

"Well if you can you live on earth with us?" Proposed Cyborg not wanting Starfire to leave.

"Yeah! That way star doesn't have to leave and we can hang out more." Added Beastboy. Raven simply nodded. Danny looked at three teens in front of him.

"I don't see why not. I'd need to learn how to make portals so If I ever need to get back to my home I can but besides that sounds like a great idea to me." Spoke Danny excitement in his tone as a smile grew on his face. The sudden sound of horns drew the rooms attention. Blackfire walks into the room she wore a black backless dress that almost touched the floor. A slit ran up one side of her dress that revealed one of her legs. She made a b line toward Danny, despite the outward confidence she was in truth nervous beyond belief she thought her heart was going to break through her chest, her stomach was doing flips, her hands were a little sweaty in her long black gloves, and beneath her makeup she knew her cheeks were very red.

"Hello there Danny ready for our dance?" asked Blackfire smirking up at him.

"Dance?" questioned Raven in monotone as she scrutinized the two.

"The dance is compensation for yesterday because I helped Danny when he was lost." Answered Blackfire being surprisingly honest and lacking her normal attitude. Raven could tell that Blackfire was telling the truth. Raven nodded while beast boy & cyborg shrugged.

Blackfire quickly grabbed Danny's arm and lead them to the dance floor. Danny took one of her hands with his own and place his other hand on her waist. A very pleasant shiver ran up Blackfire's Spine at his touch. While Danny was entranced by her. Blackfire rested her free hand on Danny. The music started and the two started to sway in time with the music (think tango or bachata or some other fast pace song). The music started off slow but steadily increased in speed. Danny spun Blackfire as the music increased in pace. They both were in sync as they figuratively glided on the dance floor. Blackfire spun herself into Danny she gave a content sigh at her position in his arms as he spun her back out and the two continued to dance. The guests took in the sight off the two dancing. The two spun and twirled their steps moving faster and faster in time with the music Danny then dipped Blackfire right as the music abruptly stopped. Their faces close both out of breath and panting. Ever fiber of Blackfire's being wanted to kiss him at that moment and if she had Danny would melt into it. But the many eyes on them gave her pause. As she stood up proper she was still holding on to him and Danny still held onto her. Blackfire's resolve to place her own happiness above revenge grew exponentially. Galfore entered the room and with his booming voice, he spoke gather the full attention of everyone with the room.

"I present Princesses Starfire." Bellowed Galfore as he stepped aside revealing Starfire in a white wedding dress. The many guests parted making a path for Starfire. She made her way to Danny her face as neutral as she could make it as she walked with grace toward him. The guest cleared the dance floor quickly leaving Danny and Blackfire standing side by side. Blackfire glanced at Danny he looked at Starfire with the same entranced look he had given her minutes earlier. This soured her good mood somewhat.

"Hello Danny, hello Blackfire." Spoke Starfire smiling at Danny and giving a quick glare.

"Enjoy your dance sister dear." Spoke Blackfire with an overly sweet tone.

"I need to talk with you once your finish." Whispered Blackfire as she passed Starfire. Starfire stared at Blackfire's retreating back in confusion. 'what could she possibly wish to discuss with me.' Thought Starfire.

"Starfire?" Spoke Danny blushing at Starfire. starfire sent a kind reassuring smile at Danny as the music started, this time it was a slow and more intimate than the last song.

"Shall we? "spoke Starfire offering her hand which Danny took. They pulled each other close and started to sway Gently. Danny tried to look Starfire in the eyes but she averted her eyes. After a few moments, Danny noticed that Starfire was distracted she wasn't really following his lead more letting him drag her around. Before Danny could ask her, what was wrong she spoke.

"Danny I am aware that this is not the proper moment or location. But there is something I must say." Spoke Starfire looking down.

"It's fine. Whatever you have to say is important." Spoke Danny. Starfire looked at Danny as she took a breath.

"I don't want to leave my friends or my new home, I wish to stay on earth." Said Starfire uncertainty dripping from her voice. Starfire's head snapped up when she heard Danny laugh lightly.

"Your friends and I actually talked about that. You still need to meet my people but after that, we can both stay on earth if you want." Informed Danny. Starfire was elated she shifted her arms around Danny's neck and buried her head into Danny's chest.

"Thank you. Thank you Thank you." Spoke Starfire smiling brightly at Danny.

"No problem," spoke Danny moving his hand onto her waist. The two locked eyes and sway together completely in their own little world. On the sidelines Pandora and Robin watch.

"Say you do it. What will Starfire think? And what happens to this planet? I'm biased in this but I know my son will make her happy and if you do care for her than her happiness should be important to you." Said pandora glancing at Robin. He watched as Danny and Starfire danced, he could see Starfire's smile. he bowed his head in contemplation.

Before anyone knew it, the dance finished with Danny kissing Starfire's hand. But before Danny's returnee or the Titans could walk up. Blackfire grabbed hold of Starfire's arm.

"Sorry I need to have a word with Star. Sister talk." Said Blackfire quickly before she practical dragged Starfire off. Most of the Titans had suspicious looks along with Pandora. Frostbite and Danny just looked a little confused. But Pandora was startled when clockwork appaired beside her. after gaining her attention he gestured to the retreating forms of the alien sisters.

"Perhaps you should bond with your future daughters." Spoke clockwork quietly. Pandora's eyes widened not just at the information clockwork revealed but because he was being straightforward for once. But she had no time to dwell on it.

"If would excuse me." Spoke pandora before she vanished in a plume of fire. After a few moments, Robin walked in front of Danny. he smiled and put a hand forward for Danny to shake. Danny grabbed the outstretched hand and gave a firm hand shake.

xx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, voting, and messaging. This is the last chapter. I might write a short epilogue chapter. If you want an epilogue, leave a review or comment.

Xxx

Questions & answers

Dreams Come True 996: Great chapter as usual! Danny'd be an excellent TT's new member along with his Wulf, Starfire. What does Blackfire want to tell Starfire? Whatever it is, her schemes will fail for sure. Is Wulf spying on them again?

Alpha: Blackfire is not really scheming she is just trying to seize her happiness. No Wulf is not spying.

ILikeHotDogs: Yep, still love this story. This story is incredible and I want more. I'm glad that Robin won't be a jealous prick anymore. Or is he still going to be one?

Alpha: no Robin is not going to be a prick anymore.

DRAGONDAVE45: This is REALLY GOOD! Do you plan to have Undergrowth make Tamaran green again? If so, would it not also be wise to have Tempest along as well to re-set the planetary weather-system to support so much vegetation, given the planet has been mostly desert for years? Anyway, I can't wait for more! Please update often!

Alpha: yes, undergrowth will make Tamaran green again lol. I did not think about the weather good suggestion I shall use it.

ExpertoftheBlade: so is it a Danny x many girls, or just Starfire and Blackfire

Alpha: mainly Starfire and Blackfire but I can't resist adding raven she's my fav heroine in all of fiction.

MindForgedMan: Please return soon. And maybe a lemon with Danny and Star in a chapter?

Alpha: I'm back! ? and as far as lemons are concerned, I'm not opposed to writing one. I'm just not really good at writing them.

KorevainsoLightshire: I don't know whether or not this is already confirmed but Raven being half-demon, would she be immortal or at least have a longer life-span? Because if so, you could always let Danny's harem grow.

Alpha: Raven is not immortal but she has resurrected herself after dying before and I think she does have a longer lifespan. I'm going to add her to Danny's little harem. Because I can't help myself and I have a plan on how to add her.

Xxx

Blackfire dragged her sister into one of the side rooms near the throne room. The room was small and used to entertain guests while they waited for an audience with the queen. It had several seats and a small table with food and drinks, two servants stood inside.

"Leave us." Ordered Blackfire irritation in her voice. The two servants bowed and quietly left the room. Starfire broke backfires grip and quickly t turned to her sister.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Starfire clearly annoyed as she sent a glare at her sister.

"You don't have to marry Danny," stated Blackfire. Crossing her arms.

"What?" questioned Starfire. her expression shifting to clear confusion.

"Like I said you don't have to marry him. So, take your friends and go." Said Blackfire. 'just leave. So, I can seize my happiness.' Thought Blackfire impatiently.

"But what about the marriage? What about our people?" asked Starfire. A pain clawing at her heart.

"There is no need to worry, our people will be fine. I will marry Danny," answered Blackfire a small smile on her face as she thought about him. Starfire looked conflicted for a brief moment before her eyes hardened with resolve.

"No." spoke Starfire her tone defiant, now it was Blackfires' turn to be confused, but she was also angry.

"What?" asked Blackfire through clenched teeth.

"I want to stay and get married." Spoke Starfire. Blackfire's eyes begin to glow purple.

"Just take your friends and leave!" growls Blackfire getting in Starfire's face as her frustrations grew.

"NO!" yelled Starfire her own eyes glowering as she refused to back down.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET TO BE HAPPY!" yelled Blackfire tears starting to flow from her eyes. The glow in Starfire's eyes faded as her face shifted to shock and confusion she could not remember a time when saw Blackfire cry. But Blackfire seeing Starfire's expression cut her off before she could get a word in edgewise.

"Don't pretend to not know! You always got everything you wanted! You got ever dress, ever toy, and every pet you asked for! My birth was treated as a bad omen, while yours was celebrated! You got to freely leave the palace and explore while I was forbidden to leave and had to sneak out! Our parents always tried to spend time with you and our brother! But they ignored me, left me too random servants! Despite me being the first born, they put you and Wildfire before me in the line for the throne!" ranted Blackfire making Starfire back up until she backed into a wall. blackfire was breathing heavily her glowing eyes faded but tears streaked down her face.

"Even when we escaped from capture, I had to go it alone while you got friends, and now I can't find love because he's going to marry you!" finished Blackfire as she fell to her knees and continued to sob. Starfire just stood there for a moment like a deer in headlights as she processed her sister's words. Starfire than got down to Blackfire's level.

"I am sorry…." Spoke Starfire quietly. Blackfire's head snaps up to look at her sister.

"I am sorry sister…... that I never noticed. But I should have." Apologized Starfire as she pulled Blackfire into a surprisingly gentle hug.

"Sister, I wish you be happy and marry the one you care about." Spoke Starfire pulling back to see her sister's face but not releasing the hug.

"You like him, don't you? but you're going to let me marry him. why would you do that? I've tried to frame you and tried to steal your friends." Spoke Blackfire not understanding her sister.

"I know you have wronged me and I do like him. But you are my sister, I love you and want to see you happy." Stated Starfire as Blackfire wiped her face of tear marks.

"Thank you, Starfire… I'm sorry…. for everything." Spoke Blackfire as embarrassment started to sink in. but she still accepted another quick hug from Starfire.

"I glad for the growing closeness between us. I simply wish we could both attain the happiness." Said Starfire as the two sisters stood.

"It's not like we can both marry him, sis." Spoke Blackfire a small smile on her lips and a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Actually, that's is possible." Spoke Pandora. Her sudden appearance made both sisters jump in surprise. Both sisters clutched the area over their chests.

"Queen Pandora! What are doing here?" asked Starfire as both sisters relaxed.

"I needed to speak with you two, but after hearing your conversation I think we need to have a slightly different talk." Responded Pandora chuckling slightly as the two sisters' eyes widen at her words. Starfire's in joy and Blackfire's in disbelief.

"Truly we can both marry Danny?" questioned Star fire still happy but with slight confusion.

"Isn't that sort of thing frowned upon most of the time?" questioned Blackfire clearly doubting the queen's words as too good to be true. Pandora's eyes focused on Blackfire as she answered her first.

"As long as all involved agree to the relationship, my people see no problem with such things." Explained pandora. Blackfire felt a smile spread on her face as Starfire jumped for joy.

"This is wondrous news Blackfire, we can both marry him!" cheered Starfire happily as she pulled her sister into a hug. After a moment Blackfire hesitantly returned the hug.

"Not so fast young ones. I have a couple of conditions." Spoke Pandora interrupting the two sisters causing them to separate, their good mood fading with the ghost's words.

"I only have two conditions, 1 I want grandkids in the future…." Spoke pandora. Both sisters looked away trying to hide their bright red faces. Pandora placed a hand on both their shoulders. Blackfire and Starfire looked up at Pandora as she raises another one of her hands.

"Number two, I may have approved Starfire, but not you, let's see if you're good enough for my son." Stated Pandora while she stared at Blackfire. Despite the kind smile she wore, Pandora looked very intimidating. 'Is this want cyborg meant by mothers being like the bears.' Thought Starfire equally as nervous even though she was not the focus of the mother's attention. Blackfire gulped as she looked at Pandora.

Xxx

Back in the main hall Danny and Robin were discussing Danny's moving into the tower. While the other titans talked with Frostbite and Clockwork.

"...So, after that I'd like to run you through our obstacle course, so I can get a feel for how you fight." spoke robin as he went through the basics of what was to come, with Danny joining the Titans.

"I can't wait. But I have a question, are you guys going with us into the zone after this?" Asked Danny. but before Robin could reply a familiar green portal Suddenly opened up, Wulf stepped out of the portal followed by many other ghosts. That Danny quickly identified as the many lords and ladies of his kingdom. A part of the group immediately dogpiled Danny in a massive group hug while the rest chuckle at the scene. This left the rest of the crowd stunned at just how beloved this prince was by his nobles.

"GUYS! What are you doing here?" asked Danny clearly surprised by his courts' appearance. As the moved to stand in front of him.

"Like we would miss you getting hitched. Though I had thought you'd be marrying someone else." Spoke Ember as her entourage of sirens giggled and sent Danny little waves. Danny waved back looking through the sea of familiar faces as Dora stepped forward and approached him.

"How are you feeling my prince?" asked Dora a smile on her lips as she looked at him. Focusing on him to help Hide want she was feeling.

"I'm excited and nervous at the same time." Answered Danny rubbing the back of his neck. Then the realization hit him.

"Vortex, Undergrowth can I speak with you two real quick?" asked Danny as he floats up. the two large ghosts glanced at each other they shrugged and floated up following their prince. After a quick discussion between the three ghosts before they returned to the group. The doors opened as Starfire, Blackfire, and Pandora walked into the room. Robin and the other Titans were surprised because Blackfire and Starfire were both smiling widely in joy.

"Attention everyone! I have an important announcement!" said Blackfire loudly. She and Starfire both matched over to the throne. The crowd murmured as they tried to guess what was happening. While Pandora moved to stand near her son. Pandora noticed that the number of Thanagarians in the room increased, her eyes narrowed as she moved one of her hands to rest on the handle of her sword.

"I'll keep this brief, I am also going to marry Prince Danny," stated Blackfire almost giddy. Everyone's collective jaws dropped except for Pandora and clockwork. Danny staggered back as if he was hit by a physical blow. He whirled around facing his mother confusion screaming in his eyes. all he saw was his mother smiling down at him. Before he could question his mother the Thanagarians stepped forward.

"We shall not stand for this! We challenge you to the right of Kori(fire)! Give up now, you're outnumbered," yelled Shirrah doe drawing a Warhammer behind her are 14 other female Thanagarian, soldiers, extended family, and minor nobles. These women mostly welded various melee weapons with only 3 carrying ranged weapons. Galfore and the other older Tamaraneans all gasped, the other guests just seemed confused.

"Ok, can someone please explain what she's talking about?" Asked Blackfire wanting answers. Clockwork appeared in between the Thanagarians and the two sisters.

"Allow me to explain, as I shall be serving as the judge to the challenge. Simply she and those with her wish to fight you for the prince. As you can see there is no limit to the number of challenges." Stated clockwork calmly. "does anyone else wish to join this conflict?" spoke clockwork his gaze shifted from the sisters to the crowd. Some within the crowd shifted moving to join but the ambassador and a bunch of Thanagarian soldiers stood in their way weapons brandished ready to stop anyone from joining or intervening. They intimidated most of the crowd even the Gordanians backed off. because they were outnumbered and they had no females to compete. Robin stealthy gesture to Raven, the dark titan moves closer to him.

"Star will need the help, go." Ordered robin. The sorcerous gave a nod and using a bit of her power she teleported toStarfire'ss side. Shirrah growled at the addition obstacle to her objective.

"We are not handing him to you bird brains." Spoke Blackfire her eyes glowing. Starfire looked at Raven who just gave her a nod. Starfire smiled and returned the nod as Raven's hands glowed with her magic. Starfire turned to the Thanagarians her own eyes glowing brightly.

"You wish to fight…" spoke Starfire her hands glowing brightly. Blackfire glanced at her sister and raven seeing both were ready to fight. "bring it." Taunted Blackfire.

One of the three Thanagarians armed with energy weapons stepped forward the female was Amazonian in physique being tall and muscular. She carried some kind of energy cannon in both hands, hefting the weapon up she pulled the trigger sending a lance of yellow energy towards the three floating girls. Raven erected a shield that surrounded them in a sphere of her magic. The blast hit the sphere shield with a tremendous force knocking the shield and its occupants back. They smashed through the throne and then the wall behind it launch the girls outside the castle. The Thanagarians charged through the hole in the wall after them.

"Star! Blackfire! Raven!" yelled Danny and the other titans in unison. They dashed toward the hole to cheer on their friends, the ghosts following them. But before they could reach the breach the Gordanians and a bunch of their other alien allies, blocked their way. The Thanagarians also moved closer with their own allies causing a three-way standoff.

"Hey get out of the way!" growled cyborg, as theTitans and the ghosts stopped beside and behind him.

"We will not allow the Thanagarians to gain the upper hand! An invasion force will be in orbit in moments! But all off you will perish before it even arrives." yelled the largest Gordanian who seemed to be in charge. Many of the guests ran from the hall in a panic while others decided to "join a side". The Tamaranean guards lead by Galfore moved beside the ghosts. Danny strode forward transforming as he went.

"Vortex, deal with the fleet, Undergrowth, nocturne protect the city," spoke Danny with authority as the aforementioned ghosts moved to follow his orders without hesitation. The ghost hoplites moved forward standing shoulder to shoulder beside Danny forming a shield wall on either side of him. Wulf stood on Danny's right, claws extended. Robin and the Titans stood on Danny's other side all ready to fight. Pandora stood right behind her son, swords in two of her hands while her other hands lite up with purple fire. Danny and Robin glanced at each other both smirked.

"Charge! /Titans Go!" yelled Danny and Robin together as all the sides charged at one another. Then all hell broke loose as the sides clashed hall quickly descended into a brawl. Energy blasts flew through the air in a variety of colors, weapons clashed with one another letting out sparks and metallic clangs. It became very apparent that the ghosts were overwhelming their opponents.

Frostbite waded through chaos leaving his opponents beaten and frozen in place. Ember and her fellow siren's sung a hypnotic tune causing their foes to turn on one another. Desiree was like a whirling dervish as she transformed her hands into weapons and practically dance through the fight. Technus laughed manically as he causes the enemy's weapons to turn on their wielders. Wulf tore through flesh and armor with beastly viciousness' tearing through Gordanians and Thanagarians. Fright knight cut a swath of devastation unleashing his wrath to those who dared to mess with his charges. his opponents vanished by the smallest of cuts by his blade sending them to experience their greatest fear.

Pandora was one of the most impressive, she stood surrounded by her hoplite guards as she effortlessly and almost absentmindedly deflected energy blasts, parried weapons, and lashed out with her own attacks. Her guards fought in near perfect unison covering each other and coordinating attacks. Danny, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy stood in front of the formation.

Danny parried a spear thrust by using a sword made of ice. He retaliated with a blast from his hand. He turned around just in time to see a Thanagarian try to smash him with a mace. but cyborg blasted him sending the birdman tumbling and knocking him out. Danny then froze a Gordanian that was behind cyborg. the two teens gave each other a quick fist bump as the engage more bad guys.

Robin was flipping about using his array of gadgets and his bow staff to incapacitate, restrain or hamper the hostiles. A shadow fell over him as he came upon a VERY big alien hefting a large electrified mace along with what appeared to be his cronies. They roared in robins face, Robin just looked up at the villains and smirked as a pair of much larger shadows loomed over them. The aliens looked up and behind Robin only to see not only a massive green T-rex but a massive ghost dragon. Both of which roared in their faces. The aliens gave out high pitched screams as they dropped their weapons and ran from the two massive lizards that moved to chase them.

Xxx

Outside clockwork watched as the two alien princesses and the sorceress regained their Barings as raven dropped her shield. When the Thanagarians came flying out of the breach in the wall Starfire and Blackfire both let loose a barrage of Starbolts and black bolts respectfully. The Thanagarians took evasive maneuvers but some were still hit by the bolts of energy. As they drew closer Blackfire charged at Shirrah they met in midair with a powerful collision, they exchanged blows, their limbs flailing as they lose altitude. Four warriors followed after them as the rest of them broke off into groups and moved to attack Raven and Starfire respectively.

Starfire weaved through the palaces many towers and spires, the Thanagarians hot on her trail. Starfire made a sharp turn around a tower. When the two leading Thanagarians made the turn, one of them took a Starbolt enhanced punch to the face flinging her back into a spire causing it to dent inward. The other took a kick to the gut knocks the air from her lungs. Star then brought two glowing hands down onto the Thanagarian's back cause her to crash onto a balcony below them face first.

Starfire was then hit by a hammer sending her flying through a tower. Another Thanagarian attempted to stab her with a spear Starfire barely avoided getting skewered. But she did receive a cut to her side, Starfire grabbed hold of the spear and using a move the robin had showed her she wrestle control of the weapon and shifted herself behind her opponent holding the shaft against her foe's neck. The Thanagarian struggled for a few moments becoming more sluggish until she passed out. star release her hold cause the Thanagarian to slumped to the floor. Starfire was breathing heavily, she glanced down at her dress it was torn cut and had a growing stain caused by her own blood as the last two Thanagarians approached from above her.

"You ruined my wedding dress!" growled Starfire her hands aglow as she charged her two remaining opponents.

Raven sent blast after blast toward her foes. Raven dove behind some cover as the three Thanagarians armed with ranged weapons lay a blanket of suppressing fire. The remaining two melee fighters took point as all five advanced on Ravens' position. But they didn't find her, suddenly a black claw phased through the wall and grabbed hold of the Thanagarian wielding an energy rifle. With a powerful yank, the Thanagarian was slammed into the wall. her weapon broke in half and she was knocked out. The remaining Thanagarians backed away from the wall, several blasts of raven's black magic streamed towards them, one of the blasts hit the other rifle-wielding Thanagarian causing her to be pushed back.

The Thanagarians scattered all except the one carrying the energy cannon who stood firm, one of the blasts struck her dead center in the chest. The women didn't flinch and she was barely moved by the impact. She hefted her cannon and fired at raven's location. Raven fell back moving to a better position to make her next strike. But she found herself staring down the barrel of a rifle. Just before the Thanagarian could fire raven kicked the weapon knocking it up. Raven chanted her mantra, her eyes glowed brightly, a chunk of wall was torn from a nearby tower and smashed into the Thanagarian. The feathered foe landed on a balcony below unconscious.

Raven's instincts screamed at her she raised a shield just in time as another shot from the energy cannon struck her shield making her smash through the exterior wall and into a bedroom. Raven pick herself up off the destroyed bed as the two melee fighters entered through the breach. They immediately charged her, Raven threw the broken bed at them. The thanagarian armed with a sword cut through the furniture. Raven made small shields to deflect the swordswomen's attacks. The Thanagarian connected with a kick to ravens gut, but Raven was able to hit her with a dresser. Raven dove to the side just as a mace cracked the floor where she just had been. She sent a blast of magic in retaliation lunching her opponent through the ceiling into a room above.

Raven was breathing heavily as she stood clutching her abdomen. She knew the big Thanagarian would be here any moment and raven was going to be ready. the large Thanagarian entered through the breach the room was mostly in shadow confusing her given the bright sunlight flooding in behind her.

"Your tricks will not work on me girl I am not afraid of you!" growled the Thanagarian as she cautiously moves forward, her gaze shifted from one end of the room to the other.

" You should be. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Spoke raven as she sent out tendrils of magic wrapping around the Thanagarian and her weapon. raven pried the weapon out of her foe's hands and torn it in half. Raven then proceeded to swing the Thanagarian into the walls and floor until she was knocked out.

Blackfire stood on top of one of the lower roofs where she and Shirrah had landed. Blackfire wiped some blood off her mouth as she glared down at the beaten Thanagarian at her feet. she refocused on her remain opponents. Three Thanagarians stood before her lightly injured with burn marks and bruises behind them Shirrah flew in place a smug smile on her face. two of the Thanagarians charged her, Blackfire dodged a sword slash and then sidestep the point of a halberd-like weapon she grabs the opponent's wrist then threw her opponent over her shoulder into the swordswomen. Blackfire sent an eye blast into the downed opponents incapacitating them.

Blackfire turns around raising her arms in an x fashion to catch the ax head of the third Thanagarian. The two warriors struggle to gain the advantage until Blackfire purposely stops struggling causing the Thanagarian's ax to embed itself in the ground. Blackfire performs a rising knee hitting the bird person in the face staggering her, allowing Blackfire to blast the Thanagarian point blank.

Blackfire and Shirrah stared at each other in anger, a shadow is cast over them looking up they see the Gordanian battleship on fire falling towards them. Before the doomed crat can crash into the palace a massive vine catches the craft and chucks it into the wastelands. The see vortex attacking a massive Gordanian fleet while undergrowth and nocturn towered over the city protecting it and its people from harm.

"Looks like your plan is falling apart," spoke Blackfire with a smug taunting smile. Shirrah growls charging Blackfire. She quickly closes the gap and swings her weapon which Blackfire dodges but Shirrah connects a punch to Blackfire's jaw. They exchange blows back and forth not noticing Raven and Starfire approaching.

"As long as I get phantom it doesn't matter if this mudball falls. He will be mine!" yelled Shirrah as she made an opening and went for a large overhead swing.

"He's mine!" yelled Blackfire tackling Shirrah to the ground. Blackfire then rains down punch after punch on top Shirrrah's face breaking her nose. Blackfire grabbed Shirrah by her clothes and got face to face with her.

"I've finally found love and I'll never let you take him from me, you bird bitch!" spoke Blackfire throwing one last punch knocking the girl out. Blackfire stands just now noticing Starfire and raven. Starfire pulls both girls into a hug.

"We are victorious!" cheered Starfire. A cough draws their attention to clockwork who has a small smile on his lips.

"Congratulations, Victory is yours I believe you should return to the throne room." Said clockwork as the defeated Thanagarians floating around him under his influence and still unconscious.

"But what about the invasion?" questioned Raven pointing at the massive battle going on in orbit.

"No need to worry, the lords and ladies of the realms shall handle them. They don't take kindly to attacks on the royal family." Answered Clockwork pointing to the nobles of the realms phasing through the walls of the palace and moving to join the fight. Clockwork waved his staff and suddenly the group was back in the throne room.

Xxx

The throne hall was almost empty only pandora Danny and the Titans were inside. The Tamaran guards and Galfore had left to bring the troublemakers to the dungeons and to help the defense of the planet. Danny and the Titans were relishing in their victory as they were catching their breath. Pandora was beaming at her son with pride at his great skill in combat and his bonding with mortals around his age. This was the scene that clockwork and the girls appeared too.

The female titans approached the others taking in the wounds they had sustained they all had bruises and cut. Blackfire rushed up too Danny grabbed him by the front of his coat and passionately kissed him. The Titans were a bit stunned by the suddenness of the affection. Raven looked away hiding a blush, Starfire's eyes narrowed as she pouted, and pandora chuckled at the display. Blackfire pulled back from him but did not release his coat.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." Stated Blackfire her eyes half-lidded. Starfire pulled Blackfire away and then she too gave Danny a passionate kiss. As star broke the kiss she and Blackfire giggled at Danny's blushing dumbstruck face.

"That's enough lovebirds. Let's get you all patched up." Spoke pandora teasing the young ones. The titans started to walk out of the room. She turned to clockwork a curious look on her face after hearing the time lord chuckle.

"What's so humorous?" asked pandora glancing at the retreating forms of the teens watching Danny fuss over the sister's wounds.

"Oh, nothing real just the fact that young raven also won the challenge and did not concede her to Starfire or blackfire, meaning…." Spoke clockwork letting the last bit hang in the air.

"…meaning she also has a right to marry…" deduced Pandora quickly put together what he was say and moved to turn to him only he wasn't there. Clockwork's knowing chuckle echoed around the room as Pandora growled in annoyance. The goddess huffed rubbing her temples as she moved to join the children. 'now just to get this mess cleaned up, then the ceremony can begin and after I'll have to figure out what to do with Raven." Thought Pandora sighing as she followed behind the teens who were in the middle of some lighthearted conversation.

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or its characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, voting, and messaging. This is the last chapter.

Xxx

Questions & answers

TheFishKing: Ravin is a bit much, what would their kid be, Half ghost fourth demon fourth human.

Alpha: hm well I think it'd be a chance between whether if they come out half ghost half human or half demon half human. Maybe it would be crazy like half human half-ghost with magic. That mystery is one of the reasons I like this ship.

Runeion: Did freight knight finished bringing the sector of the galaxy under control that Danny won?

Alpha: yes, he did bring it under control. Then returned to Tamaran after leaving some ghosts to keep order.

Davidscrazy234: For some reason, I'm thinking that there will be a lemon in the future.

Alpha: not really. this story is done maybe in another story.

DRAGONDAVE45: Nice! You write your battles pretty well! I wonder how long it will take Raven to figure it out? LOL! I can just see Beast Boy react! "Aw Maaaan!"

I can't wait to see Undergrowth and Vortex terraforming Tamaran back to its former beauty!

I like the idea of Danny joining the Titans. I do wonder what Slade will think of him, considering how powerful he is!

Any chance you might eventually use Prince Aragon (Dora's evil brother) as a villain? I'd always assumed that he and Dora were the children of the former Ghost King, Pariah Dark. As such, he could gather allies (Vlad Plasmius among them perhaps?) and forces loyal to him as "the rightful Heir" to his father's throne

Alpha: Depends on what the sisters decide. This is the last chapter but that is a really cool idea and would definitely make a good story on its own.

Ezeros: I think you meant cryokinesis, cytokinesis is a part of the cell division process.

Alpha: yes, your right for some reason my spell check often corrects Cryokinesis to cytokinesis.

Dreams Come True 996: I can accept the fact Danny's gonna have his harem, but why are Blackfire and Raven gonna be the part of it? I personally like the idea of Robin x Raven thanks to 2 DP & TT crossovers.

Alpha: Blackfire just needs a little love. And as for Raven I just like the Danny x raven pairing.

Guest: lol. I'm sorry it's hard to take this chapter seriously. the reason why they get into a fight is that they want to marry Danny, then they begin the fight the instant a potential solution is presented. Of course, this would be solved if you bothered to have a genuine conversion between the sisters and the Thanagarians, with a result that then exploded into war.

otherwise, the knee-jerk reaction just isn't a believable as it otherwise could be.

Alpha: The Thanagarians what Danny to themselves so he only helps their empire. So even if they knew about the sharing. They don't want him to have multiple allegiances and would still try the dual or they might pretend to go along with it just to assassinate their obstacles later.

Xxx

Pandora and clockwork sat around a small table with glasses of wine and tea for them. It had taken a few days to fight off the Thanagarians and begin to fix the damage they caused. With the situation under control, the two-ghost moved on to informing the princesses & prince about the small issue about Raven.

"That's the gist of it." Spoke pandora after she explained the situation. Danny, Starfire, and Blackfire sat across from the two ghosts, with Danny in between the sisters. Blackfire was picking the bridge of her nose in frustration at the situation. Danny sigh as he leaned back in his seat. 'why is getting married so complicated for me' thought Danny. Starfire was the only one that seemed fine with the news.

"Why can't she just concede? I doubt she wants this," spoke Danny looking at his mother.

"Well, technically she can concede. But in order to do that, another dual would need to be started. Only this time more people would join in the dual now that it's details are more widespread." Explained pandora.

"Meaning it's not worth the trouble. Great..." complained Blackfire as she crossed her arms.

"Come sister it is not so bad. Raven will make a wonderful companion." Said Starfire trying to look at the Brightside. Blackfire felt Danny grab her hand, her heart speed as she looked at his smiling face.

"We'll handle it together." Said, Danny, as he gave her hand a squeeze. he then shifted back to the ghosts. "So, what's next?" asked Danny directing the question too clockwork. The time master took a sip from his tea before answering in his normally calm voice.

"The ceremony between you three will be held as normal. As for Raven, I shall inform her of the situation at the proper time." Spoke Clockwork with a smirk as they stood.

"Oh, thank you friend clockwork!" spoke Starfire as she hugged the currently elderly looking ghost. Danny's and Pandora's eyes narrowed at the timelord knowing he was up to something.

"Come on Danny, let's go get hitched!" said Blackfire giving Danny a quick kiss as they left.

Xxx

Due to the throne room still being under repair. The ceremony was being held on the garden's massive balcony. Several small ghosts floated above the crowd, all holding cameras that would broadcast the event throughout the ghost zone and Tamaranean space. The ghosts and any other guests that stayed after the attack were seated on either side of a purple carpet at the end of this carpet wad a slightly raised platform. On this platform stood an elderly Tamaranean in elegant purple robes on either side of him was a goblet on top a plinth. Two Danny's also stood near these plinths.

Music began playing and the audience all looked back at the end of the aisle. Blackfire stood they're in a black wedding dress she slowly walked up to the platform and stood beside one of the Danny's. She sent a smile toward Pandora.8 Danny and Blackfire smiled at each other. Galfore and Starfire then walked down the aisle Galfore separated from star allowing her to stand next to the other Danny. the Tamaranean elder cleared his throat.

"We gather here today to unite two families, two peoples by pair bonding of these royals. May the gods and the ancients bear witness to this union." Spoke the elder in a grandiose manner be for shifting to the teens.

"Do you swear to always stand together in this life. In times of prosperity or in times of scarcity. In times of joy or in times of sorrow. In times of peace or in times of war. And to lead your peoples through such times." Questioned the elder.

"I swear." Answered Danny determination in his voice.

"I swear." Said Starfire.

"I swear" replied Blackfire a large blush on her face. The elder nodded before he gestured to the goblets. Starfire and Danny both took a hold of the same goblet and each drank from it. Blackfire and the other Danny mirrored this action.

"Will the k'norfkas of the brides please bind them." Requested the elder. Galfore approached with a ribbon of purple and silver and tied Starfire and Danny's hands together. Due to Blackfire not having a k'nofka pandora would get the honor. The Greek goddess tied Blackfire and the other Danny's hands together with a ribbon of black and gold.

"Now by the power vested in me by the council of elders, I pronounce you husband and brides. You may seal your union." Spoke the elder. The teens leaned in and kissed as the audience cheered, clapped, and some cried. The two Danny duplicates merged and the brides each took an arm. Vortex and undergrowth stepped forward and bowed.

"Forgive us, your graces." started undergrowth.

"But we simply cannot [wheeze] wait to present you our gift." Finished vortex. The two elder ghosts each lifted a hand pointing at the barren landscape.

Everyone looked out toward the wasteland a strong Wind came in from behind them and then it happened trees and grass sprung up from the long dead ground. The planets spread out like a wave of water washing over the land continuing far past the horizon. Clouds then gathered and then despite not blocking the sun it began to rain over the new jungle. The Tamaraneans all stood stock still in shock.

Danny smiled at the sight, glancing at Blackfire. Blackfire wiped a stray tear from her eye that she hoped no one had seen. Before she smiled at Danny leaning her head on his shoulder giving his hand a squeeze. Danny's heart beat faster at the feeling. His attention shifted to Starfire when she let go of his arm. Starfire took several steps forward, she stood there staring out at the jungle.

"Starfire?" spoke Danny. Starfire turned around tears of joy flowed from her eyes like rivers and a smile that shined brighter than any sun.

Starfire moved with blinding speed tackling the half ghost to the floor. Blackfire released her hold on Danny just before impact so she remands standing. The crowd broke out into cheers.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you.!" Spoked Starfire hugging Danny tight enough to fold a normal human in half.

"I'm glad to see you happy but I think they deserve most of the credit." Said Danny with a chuckle as he pointed to the ghosts responsible. Starfire sat up and wiped her face.

"Thank you so much for returning my homes beauty." Spoke Starfire thanking the ghosts.

"Think nothing of it[wheeze] your grace, it was our pleasure." Said Vortex with a smile as he took pride in his art.

"A small gift for our eager royals" added Undergrowth with a chuckle. Vortex joined in on his laughter.

"They should save that[wheeze] vigor for the honeymoon." Spoke vortex elbowing the plant ghost. The two broke out into hearty laughter.

Starfire tilted her head in confusion, while Danny looked at Blackfire for answers. She responded by gesturing to Starfire, Danny following her hand realized that Starfire was essentially straddling him. Danny phased out of the position and then helped Starfire too her feet. The laughter of the elder ghosts was suddenly cut off when Pandora smacked them upside the head.

"That's enough of messing with my kids. I believe it's time for cake." spoke pandora with a smirk as the two ghosts rubbed their heads. They bowed to the queen as the Royals moved over to a cake that stood at twice Galfore's height. The Titans stood from their seats along with clockwork and frostbite and moved over to the cake.

"Miss Roth a word if you will…." Said clockwork. Raven turned to the time master her eyes slightly wide at the use of her real name. "We have some… Things to discuss." Elaborated clockwork with the barest hints of amusement in his voice.

Just as the newlyweds had cut the first few pieces of the cake and were just about to feed each other when the cake was suddenly covered in a black aura and then promptly exploded covering the teen titans, Pandora, and most of the guests. The Titans recognized the aura and looked at Raven. The dark titan was standing next to clockwork her mouth agape in shock and her cheeks bright red. Clockwork chuckled as the others notice that he was suspiciously cake free. Danny scraped some frosting that was sliding down Blackfire's cheek and then promptly tasted the cake.

"Hmm, you taste sweet." Hummed Danny enjoying the cake. A blush broke out on Blackfire's face making the halfa laugh. Blackfire took a chunk of cake a smashed it into Danny's face. Danny grabbed some cake and threw it at Blackfire, but she ducked causing it to hit Beastboy. Beastboy threw cake at cyborg who was laughing at him. This leads to a massive food fight.

When Blackfire rose again Danny pulled her into a kiss with his cake covered face. When he pulled away Blackfire's face was covered in frosting the two laughs until a large chunk of the cake was dropped on them covering them. They look up at Starfire who floated above them giggling. Danny and Blackfire both grabbed a handful of cake and turned to Star with mischief in their eyes. Starfire gave a small eep before flying away with Danny and her sister in hot pursuit, all three laughing.

Xxx

Epilogue

Some years later.

In jump city's bay sits titans island. The island is covered with facilities to accommodate the numerous titans that live and train there, along with coordinating the many titan teams around the world. The most prominent feature is the main building a large T shaped tower.

On top of this tower sits an older Danny looking out at the city. Danny takes in the sight of the large city as the setting sun baths the skyscrapers in an array of colors. Danny notes seeing the flying silhouettes of ghosts weaving between buildings. His gaze shifts down to the outdoor obstacle course. A small smile spread on his face seeing some of the newest titans running the course under Batgirl's watchful eyes. The moment passed as he looked at the item in his palm. A small gold band with an ice crystal that could put any diamond to shame. Inscribed on the inside of the ring was the name, Rachel. Danny got so lost in his own head he didn't notice Nightwing walk up behind him.

"So that's why you've been off the last few days and here I thought it was because Blackfire has been sick." Spoke Nightwing in interest.

"Ahhh" yelled Danny startled as he jumped to his feet. Clutching his chest with one hand.

"Don't do that! I thought my heart would fully stop." Spoke Danny as Nightwing chuckled. After his laughter died down the leader of the Titans spoke.

"So, you're finally popping the question to Raven?" asked Nightwing leaning in to get a closer look.

"No, I'm asking batgirl," said Danny in a clearly sarcastic tone as he smirked at Nightwing. Nightwing just punched Danny's arm lightly.

"So, when are you asking her?" asked Nightwing as the two moved back into the building.

"Tonight. I have a dinner planned for us, and I want it to be a surprise so don't tell the others." Answered Danny. Nightwing nodded as they entered the ops center, they spotted raven reading on the couch terra was watching tv, jinx, and Starfire in the kitchen. Cyborg and Blackfire entered form the main door.

"Danny! Jinx has finished the pudding you must try." cheered Starfire as the Tamaranean girl hugged her husband before shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

"This is delicious, jinx." Commented Danny. getting a thank you from the pink haired sorceress. Suddenly a red and white blur burst into the room. When the blur stopped, it was reviled to be the twin's mas y Menos. Before one of the older titans could ask what was going on Beastboy dashed into the room clearly annoyed at the fact that his hair was neon pink. The other titans broke out into laughter.

"Dudes you are so dead!" yelled Beastboy a vein on his forehead. The changeling jumped at the speedsters who easily dodge. Mas held out a bottled of pink hair dye while menos blew a raspberry at Beastboy. the green titan renewed his chase of the Spanish speedsters. The three continued to play cat and mouse. But the speedsters tripped colliding with Danny knocking him to the ground.

"Got you!" called Beastboy midair pouncing toward the fallen siblings. But they were able to get away and were out of the room in a flash. Beastboy rolled off of Danny grumbling about getting revenge on the twins. Beastboy then noticed something shiny on the floor picking it up.

"No way! Hey Guys, check it out! it's a ring for raven." called Beastboy. Danny paled as Beastboy held the ring in the air as the others approach.

"Give that back bb." Yelled Danny reaching for the ring. As the two struggled the ring was covered in a black aura as it floated over to Raven. the dark titans lowered her hood revealing her long hair. She looked the ring over a blush on her face. Danny moved to stand in front of Raven he rubbed the back of his neck. He released a large breath 'fuck it' thought Danny as he steeled his resolve.

"I wanted to ask you tonight, over dinner. But plans change." Spoke Danny as he gently took hold of the ring and got done on one knee. The other female titans were giddy and excited at the scene.

"Rachel, I know most people don't start a relationship after they are already engaged. But we've been together for a long time and I want us to stay together for much longer. Rachel Roth will you marry me?" asked Danny giving raven his best smile. The tv along with every other screen in the tower all broke at once. Raven was blushing all the way up to her ears.

"Yes." Spoke Raven softly almost whispering. Danny's smile widened as he slides the ring on her finger. Danny quickly pulled raven close placing a deep kiss on her lips. The main window of the tower spider webbed. Danny pulled away from Raven, the two stared into each other's eyes. until Raven was pulled into a group hug by jinx, terra and Starfire. the three girls gushing at the dark titan.

"Congratulations Danny." said cyborg patting the halfa on the back as Beastboy threw an arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Dude! You know this means we got to celebrate and that can only mean one thing…" Spook Beastboy pausing for effect. "Bachelor party!" cheered Beastboy excited as he pumped his fist.

"Just one problem Beastboy, Danny's not a bachelor." Spoke Nightwing pointing out the flaw in Beastboy's idea. The changeling slumped to the floor at Night wing's statement.

"I guess that means we have two things to celebrate." Said Blackfire as she leaned on Danny.

"What else are we celebrating?" asked Danny confused.

"The fact that you're going to be a dad." Answered Blackfire nonchalantly while looking at her nails. It took a second for her words to register with the others.

"WHAT!" yelled the other titans in shock.

"I'm gonna be a Dad!" Cheered Danny as he scooped up his wives in a hug and began laughing with pure joy.

"All is as it should be," stated Clockwork in amusement as he looked at the scene through a time window.

Xxx


End file.
